


The Garbage Heap

by x_Silent_x_Limbo_x



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Drug Abuse Mention, Gen, Mental Health Issues, abuse mention, an absurd amount of cussing, self-indulgent garbage, so many tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x/pseuds/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x
Summary: The thing about Echo is that he is a very complacent individual. He would rather sleep his life away than interact with strangers or even worse, the *Sun*. Of course this worries the people that love him, unable to convince him into proper therapy or letting a friend move in with him they move to the next best solution. A roommate, a roommate Echo would be unable to refuse and would be forced to listen to. Thus a very unfortunate Grimby gets landed with the unofficial 'job' of forcing this human into a functional adult. Poor monster has really got his work cut out for him, luckily Echo responds well to FIRE.





	1. Potty Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the most self-indulgent garbage I've ever written. I'm just bored and thought it would be fun. I don't see a lot of male ocs in the Undertale fandom. I might do other aus of this oc if this story gets enough attention.

With a name like Echo Horace it was a wonder that he managed to wake up for the pounding at his door. Groaning and pulling himself from his deliciously warm comforters and into the wretched chill of his room temperature apartment. Immediately his legs refused to support him and he fell to the carpeted floor. The knocking got louder before the familiar click of the doorknob turning rang through the quiet apartment.

 

“Fuckin’.” Echo hissed into the carpet annoyed that his visitor had not just let themselves inside in the first place. Remaining where he was Echo debated just going to sleep again right where he was.

 

“The fuck are ya doin’ Ech?” The familiar gruff voice of his father demanded. He felt a firm calloused hand grab his arm and lift and did his best to make the lift easier on his father. Luckily for him even as old as his dad was he was able to easily do most of the work. “Stop dickin’ around and just get up. I got ya somethin’.”

 

“What? No Daaaad. Don’t just get me crap, what’dya even want to give me shit for?” Echo complained squinting in the darkness of his room for his cellphone, his mind more on checking the time than the conversation. His father did not seem to mind and instead snatched up the wire-frame glasses sitting on Echo’s bedside table.

 

“Because you’ve been depressed lately.” His father answered bluntly crossing his arms and glaring sternly down at his slightly shorter son. Ryan Horace was never one to mince words or hesitate, even if it made Echo flinch guiltily and focus on his face, Ryan unfolded Echo’s glasses and set them on his soft, childish face. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed ya haven’t left yer cave for a damn month. Ya normally ain’t this bad and with ya livin’ alone now I know ya ain’t bothering to take care of yerself. I got ya something that is going to _make_ ya take care of yerself.”

 

“N-no _Dad_...I’m fine I-” Echo protested only to be cut off by Ryan lifting a silencing hand.

 

“You’ve lost weight again Olive Oil. A lot of weight.” Ryan sighed disappointed and Echo’s shoulders slumped.

 

“…I forget sometimes...” Echo excused pathetically, Ryan placed a warm reassuring hand on Echo’s thin shoulder.

 

“I know ya do Dumbass. That’s why I got yer gift. Ya do better with someone to take care of.” Ryan told him firmly as he gently guided Echo out of the bedroom and out to the kitchen/living area. Echo nodded compliantly for a moment before he registered what his father had actually said.

 

“W-wait ‘someone’?” Echo felt his stomach sink when he did not get a reply and was only led to a box on his kitchen table. The box had air holes in it.

 

“Open it up.” Ryan ordered, Echo bit his lip and approached more cautiously than was reasonable given how hard Ryan rolled his eyes at him.

 

Echo finally opened the box and was met with the sight of someone he had not even considered. A tiny man made of literal fire, more specifically they were a fire monster. They appeared to be wearing an unusually charming set of pimp chic clothes that Echo could not help but smile a little about, he was very sure he recognized this type of bitty. It figures that his father would choose the tough type for him, his father never could stand anyone or anything fragile. The tiny monster glared up at him, as though daring him to make a move.

 

“Um...h-hey uh...” Echo waved a little receiving only a scoff in response. “Sorry about uprootin’ you and all. Um, wasn’t really expectin’ to get a roommate today...I’m...gonna need to talk to my dad for a minute...sorry.”

 

“Whatever...” The little guy scoffed, kind of adorably Echo would admit. Echo turned away from the box and the tiny person inside to glare at Ryan sternly, Ryan only smirked triumphantly.

 

“Figured ya needed someone with a little bite to keep ya in line.” Ryan told him easily, Echo protested with a wordless cry as he pushed his laughing father back into his bedroom.

 

“Ohmygourdhowfuckinexpensivewashe???” Echo demanded in a low hiss trying not to be heard by the bitty in the next room.

 

“Speak clearly Olive Oil, I don’t speak babble.” Ryan scolded instantly, Echo took a deep breath before he decided to try again.

 

“How much did you pay for him? Companions are so expensive! Oh gourd do you still have the house?” Echo panicked his stomach twisting as he worried, Ryan scoffed and rolled his brown eyes.

 

“Yer Ma ain’t here ya can say god if ya want to.” Ryan said, Echo was not distracted and glared sternly at Ryan. “Look, I been savin’ up for ‘im since ya moved out Echo. I can’t get you much...not as much as you deserve for puttin’ up with our shit all these years and all this time you’ve helped me. Just let me do this one thing for you. I know you’re an _adult_ now and all but, let me take care of ya at least a little still.”

 

“Dad...Dad no...I...Dammit...” Echo’s eyes burned and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. He cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter. “Dad you don’t need to make grand gestures ‘r nothin’...Next time...lets just go see a movie or some shit okay? Or come play a video game with me, you know you’re always allowed to come see me.”

 

“The same goes for you too Dumbass, you’re supposed to _visit_ yer parents after ya move out.” Ryan told him firmly, Echo had to swallow again and decided fuck his bubble reaching out and hugging his father tightly. Ryan hugged him in return the embrace both comforting and also relieving.

 

“Thanks Dad, I love you.” Echo mumbled into his firm shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome Echo. Take care of yerself ya stupid shit.” Ryan said into Echo’s soft puff of short black hair, Echo let out a loud snort of laughter.

 

“Yeah, yeah old man. Let’s go see about my new roommate then, or caretaker I guess since I can’t be trusted to adult properly.” Echo said letting Ryan go to roll his eyes at him like any good son must.

 

“Ya really can’t be.” Ryan retorted pushing Echo back towards the kitchen.

 

Upon reaching the kitchen they saw a very disgruntled grimby opening a cupboard rather acrobatically. Hearing them enter the bitty turned a harsh glare on Echo who wilted immediately in guilt. Ryan knew instantly what was about to become the new topic of discussion once he saw how empty the cabinets were.

 

“Where the hell’s all yer food?” The bitty demanded his flames flaring up furiously.

 

“U-uh...well I hadn’t...got around to going food shopping just yet...” Echo excused falteringly. The bitty glared disbelievingly at him and Ryan threw his hands in the air with exasperation.

 

“Ya see what I was talkin’ about?” Ryan addressed the bitty and Echo puffed his cheeks standing a little straighter in offense.

 

“Clearly.” The bitty growled.

 

“Hey! Ya can’t just gossip about me before I even get a chance to make an impression!” Echo protested instantly.

 

“Ya did make an impression, yer a lazy pushover.” The bitty retorted, Echo slumped the truth an arrow through the heart.

 

“Hah! Even a newbie can see yer bullshit!” Ryan cackled, “But more importantly I gotta get back ta the house before yer Ma burns the house down. You better get some food in here before I come back to check tomorrow Ech.”

 

“Mama only set the oven on fire once...” Ryan glared sternly and Echo wilted. “I’ll go food shopping now.”

 

“Don’t make me buy your groceries too Echo. I’ll see you tomorrow, try and clean up yer shit before then.” Ryan quickly tousled Echo’s hair for a moment before making his way towards the door. “Good luck Grim.”

 

“Fuck off already!” The bitty replied gruffly receiving only a loud bark of laughter in reply.

 

An awkward moment of silence filled the room after the door locked behind Ryan leaving Echo alone with his new guest. Echo was uncertain of how to proceed, he had never been good with social situations. The bitty seemed a little irritated by that and crossed his arms glaring harshly at the human.

 

“Well? We need food now.” The grimby demanded. Echo straightened to attention immediately.

 

“Ah, r-right. Uh...Lemme just...put on pants.” Echo requested rushing off to get properly dressed and out of his pajamas.

 

The grimby flared with annoyance, this kid looked like an idiot so far. If he did not get this idiot functioning soon he was going to starve to death. What kind of moron forgot to eat? What a completely worthless human to get landed with! He would march right back to the shelter if he knew where it was, the stupid large human had trapped him in that wretched box. He would just have to stick it out until he could get a better deal, he was not getting landed with taking care of some worthless human that could not even be bothered to take care of himself!

 

“So uh...how do you want to do this? Do you...want to stay here? Come with me?” Echo asked as he reentered the room. He was dressed in a plain black hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. The grimby would have wrinkled his nose in disgust if he were capable.

 

“What are those rags?” The grimby demanded pointing rudely in Echo’s opinion.

 

“Fuck off dick-breath this is my favorite hoodie. Besides I ain’t takin’ fashion advice from Pimpy McGrunge Metal.” Echo responded with his own irritation.

 

“Fuck you, ya look like shit. Whatever, take me with you or you’ll just get garbage.” Grimby insisted turning up his ‘nose’ at the pathetic human. Echo rolled his eyes and approached the feisty little monster uncertain what to do. “Pick me up you tool.”

 

“Yeah okay Pimp Metal.” Echo reached out a little hesitantly and the Grimby immediately burned his hand causing him to yelp and pull back. “Fuck you!”

 

“Ha! Fuck you ya better give me a real fuckin’ name you piece of shit.” The bitty ordered his body crackling. Echo glared at the bitty as he rubbed the minor sear on his fingers.

 

“Mother fucker I’ll name you Mr. Fuckin’ Burns you tiny shit.” Echo muttered, Grimby flared hotter.

 

“You better fuckin’ not if you don’t want me to burn your shitty apartment to the ground.” The bitty retorted.

 

“Fight me bitch.” Echo murmured below his breath, the grimby flared.

 

“I’ll fuck you up shitstain. Now pick me up and put me on your shoulder. I’m not waiting forever just to get a fuckin’ meal in this dump.” He snarled forcefully, Echo flinched and instantly brought his hand back down to the bitty despite having been burnt before. The bitty gave an imperious nod at being obeyed so easily and stepped onto his open palm.

 

“Y’know...you fit right in with this fucked up family.” Echo sighed raising the bitty so that he could sit on his shoulder.

 

“As though that’s some great feat.” The bitty scoffed, Echo let out a snort of laughter his hands coming up to stifle his giggling with his oversized sleaves.

 

“How about the name Ignatius? That’s sophisticated right?” Echo asked as he exited the apartment and made his way to the stairs. The bitty scoffed.

 

“Sounds like a bitch name.” Echo stifled his laughter again in his sleeve and the bitty cursed placing a burning tiny handprint on Echo’s soft freckled cheek. “Watch it you gargantuan asshole! I’ll burn you alive if you drop me with your stupid braying.”

 

“Fuck you my laugh isn’t that stupid.” Echo protested his cheeks heating up in a soft blush.

 

“It is reminisce of a jackass which you clearly are. Now make another stupid suggestion.” The as yet named bitty ordered.

 

“Sheesh, fine. Hmmm...” Echo considered thoughtfully all the fire themed names he knew of. It would probably take a while to find one they could both agree on...maybe he should consider stars.


	2. Fuckface Is Not A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is bonding always supposed to be this irritating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed a little making this. Sorry to the reviewer that made name suggestions, they weren't picked but they did make me very happy. Lil tribute to you in the chap sweet peep.

“I’m at a loss then dude. I can’t even think of anymore names at all at this point.” Echo sighed irritable and uncomfortable with the prickling heat of the sun. It was not so much that it was hot as it was the actual light was itchy against his skin. He was growing more nauseous as he walked and for perhaps the first time that day he recalled that he had not taken his medication that day, nor likely the day before.

 

“That’s because you’ve got the intellectual capacity of a slug.” The fire bitty assured him with a surprisingly regal scoff.

 

“Why don’t you pick your own name then?” Echo asked sidestepping quickly to avoid unwanted contact with a woman that had been paying more attention to her cart.

 

“You’re supposed to be _my_ caretaker Meatsack, I’m not doing _everything_ for you.” The bitty snarled pressing a burning palm to his cheek again and burning a second pink spot. Echo squeaked flinching, luckily the bitty had the sense to hold on tight and was not phased by the sudden movement.

 

“S-stop that you dick! Fine, I’ll...I’ll think of something.” Echo sighed, this was likely the most pressure he had been under since he had moved out on his own.

 

To make matters worse he got landed with the cart that had the wonkey wheel. A deep sigh of resignation left him and the bitty was tempted to burn him again just to get him to stop looking so pathetically inept. He did not appreciate the tigher hold he needed to remain on this idiot’s slumped shoulders.

 

“Back straight and shoulders firm Meatsack. You’ve got a task to complete and watching the floor isn’t going to help you accomplish it.” Without even thinking about it Echo obeyed.

 

Ordered around by a being less than an eighteenth his size, was this his life now? Everything in his life had built up and accumulated until this very moment where he was squaring his shoulders and standing up straight on the orders of a fireball he could probably crush with one fist. Okay even just the mental image of that made him queasy, best not to think of hurting the little guy again. It really was not this guy’s fault he was so damn pathetic anyway.

 

“Aries could be a good name...or Hades.” Echo sighed thoughtfully, the bitty seemed as short tempered as the god of war was rumored to be. Hades was someone Echo actually admired the myths about but if the bitty did accept that name he would never be able to think of anyone but the sassy fire god from the Disney movie. It took everything he had in that moment not to cackle loudly, he had to bite his lip.

 

“That idiotic look on your face is the sole reason I’m refusing either of those names right now. I hope you are satisfied with yourself.” The bitty scorned noticing Echo’s expression with a surprisingly sharp gaze given the glasses he was wearing. Echo just barely kept his shoulders from slumping again.

 

“...What do you want to eat?” Echo asked a little uncertainly. He was a little unsure what it was bitties ate exactly. He had never known anyone that personally had one, all five of his friends were cat people and his parents had two yappy dogs.

 

“Proper fuckin’ food for one. Do I really have to tell you what to fuckin’ eat too?” The bitty sneered clearly annoyed with him again. Echo lost his temper groaning in disgust.

 

“No you damn taco-fart! I know what _I’m_ eating, what the fuck do _you_ eat? Y’know _preferences_? Dietary requirements? Or should I just feed you fuckin’ coal so you can keep spoutin’ all that hot air?” Echo snapped resisting every fiber in his being that screamed to just blow a raspberry directly in the little shit’s face. Of course his snappy response just earned him another pink hand print on his face and a jolt of hot pain. “Ow! Stop that!”

 

“What did you fuckin’ call me you giant bitch?” He hissed his violet flames flaring in rage. Dammit why was that cute? Fuck him for being adorable.

 

“Look can we just get through this? I think there’s an aisle for monster food.” Echo sighed always quick to lose the will for confrontation. Especially with the way others were beginning to stare and whisper.

 

“Fine you worthless fuckin’ tool. But we’re doing this in order. You are picking up milk, eggs, bread, and other basic staples as we go along.” The bitty ordered, Echo sighed again and pushed the wonky cart as best as he could.

 

“We are gonna be here forever...” Echo muttered mostly to himself. He wished people would stop staring at them.

 

Echo was actually surprised to find that the rest of the little excursion went fairly well despite the agitated quips passed between them as they piled food into the cart. Echo even managed to sneak in some of his Gushers and Zebra Cake Rolls despite the jabs at his maturity and the bitty’s absolute loathing for processed garbage. He had no idea anyone could actually be that opposed to happiness. Echo had not even realized he was hungry until he saw the little frosty delights. So much sugar was going to be stuffed into his gaping maw when he got home.

 

Of course by the time they managed to get everything and make it out of the store it was raining and the grimby was hissing with rage at the sky as though that would make it cease. Echo sighed and readied himself to make a suggestion that would surely be met with the destruction of some of his possessions when they got back to his apartment. Of course they had no choice at the moment.

 

“Hey...I won’t say shit if you get in. Rain sucks ass.” Echo said softly as he pulled the collar of his hoodie out enough for the bitty’s small body to slip inside.

 

“Fuck you and fuck this!” The grimby protested out of reflex and Echo frowned with concern his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Please? Just until we get to the car and then until after we get back inside the apartment?” Echo urged, his voice soft and actually pleading. The grimby glared at him quietly for a moment before silently slipping into the hoodie and clinging tightly to his tee shirt.

 

Echo reflexively hunched his shoulders and held a protective hand over where the grimby was clinging. He did his best to steer the wonky cart quickly to his car. It was actually warm inside the hoodie the material soft inside, the grimby could hear Echo’s heart beating steadily just beneath his ribs and meats. It was...warmer than the grimby had thought it would be. The rain could not touch him in there, the sound of it pounding against the pavement loud and unsettling but gradually drowned out by the steady beat of _life_ against his small frame. He was almost furious about how safe he felt in that moment. He did not even notice that Echo had put all the groceries into the trunk quickly and rushed to get into the car, not until he spoke and his soft voice rumbled through his chest.

 

“Safe. For now at least.” Echo sighed with relief and pulled open his collar to allow the grimby to climb back up to freedom.

 

“Fucking finally you slow-ass fuckstain.” The bitty growled crawling up and singing the tee shirt along the way.

 

“Ah! H-hey that’s my R.E. shirt!” Echo protested with a rather childish pout, the grimby growled at him and rushed to sit in the passenger seat.

 

“Fuck you and your shitty shirt!” The bitty almost shouted flaring up and singing the seat a little.

 

“No don’t melt the seat! That’s toxic!” Echo pleaded, the bitty’s flame sputtered as he snapped it tightly under control.

 

“Whatever.” Echo sighed knowing that was the best he was going to get and started the car up.

 

This was likely the worst trip to the grocery store ever, he was totally counting the time he got lost when he was like four and cried. Fuck this trip seriously, why did he ever leave his room? Clearly there was nothing in the world for him. The silence that stretched between them on the way back was only broken up by the top hits of the 90’s and 80’s. Just a block from the house Echo spoke up again.

 

“How about Phyrros?” Echo spoke softly keeping his eyes on the road. The grimby looked up at him as though he were seconds from lashing out again, Echo was sure the name would get rejected like every other had so far.

 

“Good enough for now.” The grimby grunted causing Echo’s eyes to widen with surprise his gaze flicking instantly to look over at the fire type bitty. He looked more annoyed than tired like Echo was, somehow though, Echo felt a little triumphant and could not help but smile widely at the grumpy newly named companion.

 

Somehow the rain suddenly did not seem so bad, even though he would have to carry a bunch of groceries up to his second floor apartment alone. No way would Phyrros want to keep him company while he did it, not even to bitch about him only doing a few at a time like Echo knew he surely would. That was bound to be a hoot and a half, Echo was already all jazzed up for it. Pulling into his spot just brought about all kinds of warm fuzzies as he thought about the obnoxious amount of food in his trunk. He was sure most of it would go to waste.

 

“Alright. I’ll just run you up real quick and then I’ll get the groceries.” Echo decided aloud holding out his arm for Phyrros. The violet flamesman looked at him with easily decipherable annoyance.

 

“Just take everything up at once.” Phyrros ordered, Echo cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Um...dude I’m not exactly ‘combat ready’.” Echo even made air quotations around the words before flapping his clearly noodley arms. Phyrros made a loud noise of disgust at him, clearly he got landed with a weaker human.

 

“Ugh, you’re going to dust at this rate.” Phyrros told him repulsed, this would not due at all. He was _not_ about to keep a delicate human, he would need to teach this idiot how to eat properly. “Clearly you’ve never had a decent meal in your entire miserable _life_.”

 

“Wha-hey! Mama’s a great cook! I’m just...not built for heavy liftin’.” Echo protested immediately, sincerely offended on his mother’s behalf. She did her damn best to feed him well enough growing up!

 

“Excuses, excuses! No more! Your progenitors were too lenient on you! That stops now. I won’t have a weak human as my caregiver.” Phyrros was very clearly glaring Echo down and he began to actually feel a little intimidated by the magical being.

 

Somehow Echo felt like something significant had just happened and he was probably not going to be all that happy about the next chapter of his life. He wondered if he should explain bodily limitations or if it would be pointless to try and reason with the bitty.

 

“U-uh...I...sh-should I have a safeword?” Echo squeaked a little more sincerely than he had meant to.

 

“Oh little human...you’re my bitch now and there are no safewords anymore.” Phyrros’ face suddenly grew a wide molten white crescent very reminisce of a sinister smirk.

 

Echo suddenly felt like he should probably run very, very far away. His arms came up reflexively to cover his sternum; was he supposed to be afraid of a tiny fireball? Because he felt very much like Phyrros could probably kick his ass six ways to Sunday at this point and that was probably not normal. Was there a human protective services to protect you from your recently obtained companion? Echo had never before felt like he so badly needed an adult.


	3. Time is UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phyrros meets one of Echo's friends for the first time. Things may be going downhill from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Echo has his own actual circle of friends, this story is going to have an unnecessary amount of oc's. Maybe different bitties will be added later. For now just ol' grimby tho.

Three days and Echo had already lost two figurines, three books, and his favorite spatula. He was going to have to go to the Flea Market at the rate Phyrros was adjusting to his new housing situation. At least his father was kind enough to drop off a ‘bedroom’ that he and Echo’s mother had made together for Phyrros. Phyrros had taken far too much pleasure in burning the shoebox bed Echo had made for him. Apparently the giant dollhouse was rather well-received, certainly more well-received than Echo’s sleeping schedule had been. Apparently twelve hours was not _healthy_ or _reasonable_ , life was hard, it was hard and nobody understood.

 

Phyrros had been insultingly shocked that Echo actually had a job though. At first the bitty had assumed that he was just playing on his laptop constantly and had tried to burn it in retaliation for perceived laziness. Luckily Echo managed to save the laptop and prove his job as an editor to be both legitimate and properly lucrative. Echo was strangely relieved that Phyrros had approved, he really loved his job.

 

Echo had been working when he heard it, three distinct slams against his door. His eyes widened and he squeaked knowing instantly that he was in _huge_ trouble. Scrambling up from his seat on the old second hand couch he just barely avoided dropping his laptop. Phyrros was in the kitchen trying to plan some sort of meal that he was going to order Echo to make so Echo had no time to try and hide him before he had bolted for his bedroom and the safety of his bedroom closet.

 

“ECHO! YOU GET _FOUR_ PASSES ONLY! YOU HAVE _THREE SECONDS_ NOW!” A very familiar female voice shouted through his door. The lock turned but Echo could not hear that from under the spare blankets he was hiding under. “TOO LATE!”

 

“Shitshitshit...” Echo whimpered knowing he probably should have checked his Discord some time during his funk, he probably had a chance to save himself before this.

 

Unfortunately for him heavy determined footsteps came directly for his hiding spot. He probably should have picked a different spot. A young woman just barely into adulthood grabbed his thin ankle and yanked him out of the closet causing him to yelp. Echo was forced to face his very pissed off friend, he offered the girl a pathetic smile.

 

“H-heeeey Cindy...” Echo greeted her timidly offering his best innocent smile.

 

“Don’t give me that look motherfucker. You haven’t been online in almost _three weeks_ and you haven’t showed up for Game Night exactly _four_ times in a row. You know the deal Echo, you miss four and you get a chaperone on five.” Cindy stood over him with her fists set on her large hips. Echo groaned letting his head fall back to hit the carpeted floor.

 

“Why didn’t Leslie come get me?” Echo complained covering his eyes with his hands.

 

“Because Leslie is too nice to you. It was agreed that you needed a boot in your ass.” Cindy informed him blandly. “Welp, enough nonsense. It’s time to get going, Leslie and Allen should be getting out of work soon and you need to help me set up.”

 

“W-wait I can’t I-” Echo squeaked as Cindy leaned over and plucked him up like nothing, she threw him over her shoulder and made for the front door only to be halted by a tiny monster glaring up at her rather viciously.

 

“Who the fuck are you and what do you think you’re doing with my human?” Phyrros demanded flaring up a little. Cindy’s jaw dropped and she remained speachless for a moment before she guffawed loudly.

 

“Ohmygod! You had to buy a friend! You loser you actually bought a friend.” Cindy said laughing so hard she almost dropped him, Echo squeaked and clung as tightly as he could to her soft shoulders.

 

“I-I did not! Dad adopted him for me!” Echo protested as Phyrros cursed Cindy out.

 

“Oh god that’s even worse! Your DAD bought a friend for you! You’re such a loser.” Cindy bent over and set Echo down so she could put her hand on the wall and laugh until she was wheezing.

 

“Fuck off! Who the fuck is this bitch in my house?” Phyrros demanded tossing a fireball at Cindy, Echo moved faster than he ever had to block it from touching her, wincing and patting at his pajama pants to keep them from catching fire.

 

“This is my friend Cindy LeFusco...I have a Game Night with the LeFusco Siblings once a week usually but I’ve...been busy?” Echo explained trailing off at the end uncertainly. Cindy finially got her laughter back under control only to turn a scolding finger on him.

 

“You haven’t been busy you’ve been festering like you always do. No more! You aren’t missing game night again even if you have to bring your new little buddy there. We’ve been more than patient with your moping.” Cindy scolded him firmly, Echo slumped guiltily and pushed down his annoyance. He knew that the pushiness came from a place of love and concern, Cindy had always been a bossy kind of girl even when she was little.

 

“Who the fuck says we’re going anywhere? You can’t just barge in here and take my human.” Phyrros sneered standing firm. Cindy actually laughed and Echo’s eyes widened as he looked back and forth between them, he really hoped this did not end in a brawl. He did not want to witness an actual murder.

 

“Three hundred pounds says at least Echo is coming with me today. You can either join or stay here dude.” Cindy said straightening her posture and using her large form to her advantage. Phyrros was very expressive for a man of literal fire, Echo could swear he had cocked an eyebrow at her.

 

“You think just because you’re a giant you can intimidate me?” Phyrros looked straight up ready for a brawl, Echo stepped between them intent on stopping any violence.

 

“No no! Cindy is right, I made a deal and I need to take responsibility for it.” Echo appealed to Phyrros’ diligence to be reasonable about the situation.

 

“You? Responsible?” Phyrros scoffed, even Cindy raised an eyebrow at him and snorted with a smirk.

 

“I’m responsible!” Echo protested.

 

“Your current pending responsibility is to go play games at your friend’s place.” Phyrros retorted doing that weird eyebrow arch again.

 

“...Shut up ya fuckin’ hemerhoid.” Echo muttered causing Cindy to laugh loudly.

 

“You may as well come with. Everyone is going to be there so you’ll get the chance to know everyone that Echo interacts with and most of the people that know how to get in here.” Cindy suggested rather reasonably.

 

“Just how many idiots have a key to this dump?” Phyrros demanded glaring up at Echo, he shrugged sheepishly.

 

“Like five? No, seven! Well, there are only three keys but two of them are shared. My family has one key they pass around and my friends have the other...” Echo admitted.

 

“Are you telling me that a bunch of humans have access to this place at all hours and can come and go anytime they want?” Phyrros snarled furious by the thought, Cindy shrugged and nodded because that sounded about right.

 

“...In my defense I’ve known everyone but Wulfae for most if not all of my life and Wulfae only has less time in because she’s a Monster and the whole barrier revelation thing.” Echo offered a little embarrassed, he really trusted everyone. He did not think it was all that bad to trust them.

 

“And you have an unhealthy disregard for your own survival.” Cindy cut in crossing her arms. Phyrros looked furious and Echo hunched his arms coming together to cover his sternum again. Somehow it felt as though he was going to get grounded or something.

 

“Can I expect your mailman to just show up at some point as well?” Phyrros said crossing his arms.

 

“We don’t even have a mailman...it’s a P.O. box...” Echo muttered mostly to himself, Cindy laughed shaking her head.

 

“Probably the only reason. As hilarious as roasting you is we gotta get back to our place to set up Game Night, we already spent way more time here than we should have.” Cindy said bodily turning Echo back towards his bedroom. “Go put pants on, this is gonna be your only chance.”

 

“We are going to have a serious discussion about your complete lack of common sense later.” Phyrros said firmly, Echo slumped and headed back into his room to get dressed. Once he was out of the room Phyrros redirected his attention to Cindy. “You, tell me more about my human. I have noticed some disturbing patterns and need confirmation of my suspicions.”

 

Cindy raised an eyebrow at him and hummed thoughtfully for a moment before sighing resignedly. She considered what to say for a few moments her ruby red lips pulling into a frown.

 

“Echo likes to pretend he’s a huge selfish asshole but he’s actually a huge sweetheart. Heh, tsundere with an emphasis on the dere part. He’s terrible at social interaction though so he doesn’t actually have a lot of friends. The only friends he has now are because we’ve all known each other since we were kids. I wouldn’t say he has social anxiety...he just...has trouble reaching out to others and drifts away easily if you don’t reach out and pull him into socializing yourself.” Cindy explained her voice soft and expression rather fond and wistful.

 

“So he’s lazy even when keeping in touch with people he actually cares for.” Phyrros concluded unimpressed, Cindy laughed loudly.

 

“Yeah! Exactly. Not really his fault though, his whole family is like that. Rough and standoffish but sweet once you manage to break through. He learned to avoid people from his dad, his dad literally wants to live alone on a mountain and never see another living creature for the rest of his life. Or at least he says so, Ryan actually loves Gracie and their kids too much to actually do that. Gracie hates people just as much and his brother Seth has _actual_ social anxiety. We don’t talk about Julia...he’ll probably tell you about her when he gets comfortable enough with you.” Cindy had no problem divulging so much information on her friend it seemed, she loved talking.

 

“So no one has bothered to correct his behavior or attempted to make him functional.” Phyrros concluded, Cindy shrugged and Echo finally exited his room dressed in the same black hoodie he always wore but a different set of clothes underneath.

 

“We’re all dysfunctional dude. Not much we can do but stick together and try our best not to sink.” Cindy remarked, Echo tilted his head a little wondering what they had been talking about. “Finally, let’s go. You comin’ or stayin’?”

 

“I will be attending this event with you.” Phyrros decided, he needed to know what kinds of fools his own idiot was interacting with.

 

“Sweet.” Cindy said already heading towards the door and leaving. Echo approached Phyrros and crouched down to hold out his hand for the grimby.

 

“I cannot believe you are so lazy you haven’t interacted with new people before me since you were a child.” Phyrros said disapprovingly as he climbed up his human to his proper seat on the fool’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, I’ve interacted with different people, I just don’t _keep_ interacting with them.” Echo disagreed following Cindy out quickly, the door locked behind him without him having to actively do it.

 

“This complete apathy of yours is going to be the next thing to go. People are worthless and annoying but they have enough uses that you need to understand how to network. You would have far more than this wretched hovel if you were less worthless at social interaction.” Phyrros lectured, Echo frowned his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“I don’t really need all that much...and that sounds really shifty.” Echo said climbing into the passenger seat of Cindy’s car and adjusting to allow Phyrros to sit in his lap so he could put his seat belt on.

 

“You live in a shitheap and money is always useful.” Phyrros said firmly, Cindy laughed as she started the car.

 

“He ain’t wrong!” Cindy agreed, Phyrros smirked rather pleased with himself. Perhaps _this_ particular human would be allowed to continue interacting with his shitty human.


	4. Betrayal at House on the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an introduction to the friend group. It is important to know the people that are important to your new family member, even if they are all annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are the ocs that will appear the most frequently. Echo's family will appear a little more scarcely and sporadically. I promise after this it'll be way less intro and more story. I think. Still not sure what is going to happen in this story.

“No! You put the spices in before you add the eggs!” Phyrros ordered scalding Echo’s wrist for the error, Echo yelped and immediately put the egg back to grab the spices instead. Cindy was cackling loudly from the sidelines where she was leaning against the counter.

“Sweet Merciful Goddess Allen is gonna love him.” Cindy remarked smirking at Echo and laughing again at the pout Echo shot her way.

“You suck, you all suck. Why are you always bullying me?” Echo whined measuring out the spices to add to the ground beef.

“Hey, you’re the stupid-ass that wanted burgers.” Cindy reminded him with a smirk.

“I regret everything. I am ready for the reaper, please Death just take me.” Echo bemoaned far too dramatically, Phyrros scalded him again in retaliation.

“Pay attention to what you’re doing Shithead!” Phyrros ordered, the door to the apartment opened and a young woman stepped inside before shutting the door behind herself.

“Cindy stop bullying Echo,” Her soft voice cut in scolding as she walked over to the group, she paused however upon seeing Phyrros. “Oh, someone new?”

“Hey Leslie, this is Phyrros. Ryan got Echo a new Keeper cause Echo can’t take care of himself.” Cindy said with a wide Cheshire grin. Leslie frowned concerned, she had been concerned about Echo’s recent lack of presence.

“Oh Echo...are you okay?” Leslie asked walking over to place a gentle hand on the middle of his back. Echo shrugged and tilted his head up to offer a small but genuine smile.

“I’m fine Lez...Just a bit of a rut.” Echo assured his taller friend, she smiled back at him and nodded reassured by his presence and words.

“Saaaaaaaaaaaaaps. You guys need to stop gettin’ your sap everywhere you’re gonna drown everyone.” Cindy drawled teasingly, Leslie rolled her eyes and stepped over to her younger sister to whap her lightly on the back of the head.

“Shut up already. Are you even helping get anything ready or are you making Echo do it all again?” Leslie demanded planting her fists on her hips in a very familiar gesture.

“The idiot needs to learn some self-sufficiency so he’s going to be making the meal for this...event.” Phyrros cut in firmly drawing Leslie’s attention back.

“Exactly.” Cindy agreed as she smirked and pointed at Phyrros.

“Dinner is only one part of the night and you know that.” Leslie scolded pointing at Cindy. “Did you get the drinks? Set the table? Set the game? What about the extra chairs and Echo’s pillow?”

“Ugh, the drinks are in the cooler next to the table and it’s been clean since yesterday.” Cindy complained rolling her eyes fairly hard for an adult.

“That still doesn’t account for the chairs, game, or pillow.” Leslie said crossing her arms under her large bust.

“We’re playing Betrayal, you don’t even need to set that game up.” Cindy complained throwing her arms up and turning around to go locate the folding chairs and Echo’s designated butt pillow.

“You were supposed to have everything ready by now, everyone is going to start showing up soon.” Leslie lectured as she followed her out of the room to assist her.

“Why exactly do you need a pillow for this game?” Phyrros asked looking up at Echo as he began to mix the meat with his thin hands. Echo remained quite for a moment his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed.

“I have something called an autoimmune disorder. It makes my joints weak and means I get sick really easy. I need the pillow to keep my hips from locking or dislocating.” Echo explained with a half-hearted shrug.

Phyrros furrowed his ‘eyebrows’ displeased with this new information, he had noted that his human seemed to wake at very specific times to take a couple different medications but he had not been able to decipher what exactly was wrong. It seemed that his human had a rather large vulnerability that he would need to teach him to work around. He was beginning to realize why exactly his human had allowed himself to become so apathetic and complacent.

“This ridiculous vulnerability won’t be a weakness for long. Now start shaping the meat properly and poke a hole in the center! The meat will be raw otherwise.” Phyrros instructed, Echo raised his eyebrows for a moment having expected a far harsher remark on his illness.

“R-right.” Echo obeyed Phyrros instantly and began taking chunks out of the ground beef to shape.

The door opened again and a tall wolf monster stepped into the apartment. She closed the door behind herself but made sure she did not lock it, the door was never locked on Game Night. She spotted Echo and beamed instantly, walking over quickly her muzzle pulled into a wide fang-filled grin. Echo saw her and smiled widely himself, waving at her with his messy right hand.

“Echo! I haven’t seen you in forever! Where’s my hug?” The wolf demanded holding her arms open for her much smaller human friend.

“I’m gross right now Wulfae, let me finish making the burgers first.” Echo protested with a small chuckle, Wulfae shook her head and grabbed him up into a full embrace anyway.

“Nope, don’t care. Hugs for all.” Wulfae said causing Echo to laugh a little louder and wrap his thin arms around her his face getting smothered in thick brown fur. He was careful to keep his messy hands from touching her, he did not want to cover his friend in salmonella. Once they pulled apart Wulfae’s golden eyes landed on Phyrros. “A bitty? Who are you?”

“My name is Phyrros and you are distracting the idiot from the task at hand. Get out of the kitchen.” Phyrros demanded frustrated with the constant interruptions. The last one had not even introduced herself properly before disappearing again.

“Wow such manners,” Wulfae remarked sarcastically rolling her eyes at the fire bitty. Echo snorted a small laugh as he shaped a third patty. “Well, I’m Wulfae, pleasure to meet you.”

“Wulfie? S’that you?” Leslie’s voice chimed in from the other room. Wulfae perked at the voice of her best friend and rushed off to find her.

“Yeah! You gettin’ the table ready?” Wulfae replied as she left the room her voice fading with her. Echo paused looking at the amount of meat that was left.

“Hey guys? Is Stacy gonna be here too tonight or does she have work?” Echo called out to the other rooms. There was some sort of short conversation that he could not really decipher before he got the response.

“No Stacy is coming, she got the day shift recently.” Cindy answered, Echo furrowed his eyebrows.

“So how many burgers am I making then?” Echo inquired a little concerned there would not be enough meat. There was another short pause of conversation in the next room before he got an answer.

“Like ten? Four without cheese!” Cindy replied the estimation sounding uncertain, Echo nodded deciding that sounded about correct before pausing again and looking down at Phyrros.

“You want a burger too right?” Echo asked tilting his head slightly, Phyrros scowled up at him.

“Yes I want a burger you stupid shit. Put cheese on it too.” Phyrros demanded, Echo nodded and bit his lip as he imagined Phyrros eating tiny adorable burger with his adorable little hands. The mental image was just too cute to even mention, his weakness for tiny hands was out of control.

The door opened again and two people walked into the apartment as opposed to the first two whom had arrived separately. A small young woman walked in chattering happily with a towering bearded man. The man adjusted his glasses and answered some question that had been asked that Echo was unable to really decipher. The two looked over and Echo waved at them with a grin, the girl smiled and waved at him.

“Echo! You haven’t come around in a while.” The girl commented, the man scowled at Echo.

“Where the heck have you been? What’d you die?” The man asked getting closer, “Is that one of those pet monsters?”

“They’re not pets! They’re companions ya dingus.” The dainty woman disputed punching the man in the arm lightly.

“My name is Phyrros fool! I’m no one’s pet, if anything this piece of shit is my pet.” Phyrros retorted with a snarl his purple flames flaring. The man laughed loudly.

“It figures Echo would end up the pet.” The man said causing the woman to giggle, Echo squawked indignantly.

“Shut up Allen! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Echo protested, the woman laughed louder bending over slightly and crossing her arms over her stomach.

“It means you’re a dumbass and someone should be watching you.” Allen answered easily, the woman shook her head.

“C’mon Al he isn’t that bad.” She disputed, she smiled at Phyrros. “Well, I’m Stacy and this is Allen. Welcome to the group. Is everyone else here yet?”

“Yeah, you guys are the last as far as the meet n’ greet goes. They’re setting up the dining room table.” Echo answered placing the patties evenly spaced on the electric grill. With all the patties shaped and most waiting to get on the grill Echo went to wash his hands.

“What is this game you intend to play?” Phyrros inquired keeping his distance from the sink.

“It’s called Betrayal at House on the Hill, it’s a horror board game where you build the board as you play,” Echo explained happily, it was his favorite board game that the group played together. “You’ll have to be on my team though because there’s only supposed to be six players at maximum.”

“I won’t be playing with you fool. I only wished to know what you were wasting your time on.” Phyrros retorted, Echo pouted at him.

“Aw, but it’s so great. There’s even two phases in the game, the exploring phase and the haunting phase. I promise it’s fun.” Echo told him, Phyrros shook his head.

“No, now mind the food.” Phyrros ordered, Echo sighed and dried off his hand before returning to cooking.

Things went well enough from there until everyone was finally seated at the dining room table and had finished eating. Once the haunting phase of the game had started the shouting had also begun.

“Fuck you and fuck your dragon! Stop chasing me you shit fucker!” Echo screeched moving his tiny character piece as many spaces as he could to get away from the room Stacy’s character and their dragon.

“Sorry Ech, I don’t even want to win! I hate being the betrayer.” Stacy said pouting and slumping her thin shoulders.

“Use the spear stupid! The spear!” Phyrros commanded pointing at the board agitatedly.

“Meet me in the Pentagram Chamber! I need the shield! We agreed I get the shield!” Wulfae huffed her hackles raised as she leaned over the table subconsciously, as though being closer would somehow get their little figures into the same room on the layout faster.

“Even if I give you the stupid shield you still need an entire turn to equip it and that really doesn’t help me right now!” Echo retorted with annoyance.  
“Well you should have thought of that before you decided to be the pack mule and collect all the special items.” Allen scolded examining his own cards again searching for something useful before giving up again as he found nothing.

“Well if you assholes had come to the basement during the exploring phase like I did instead of dicking around on the ground level then maybe I wouldn’t have been the only one that could collect this shit.” Echo responded ending his turn.

“You took the elevator! If you wanted the rest of us in the basement with you then you should have used the elevator to pick us up!” Leslie disputed glaring at him with a pout, Cindy moved her piece a couple spaces and discovered the chapel. She drew an event card and immediately cheered.

“Yes! Secret stairs! Secret motherfuckin’ stairs! Everyone to the chapel!” Cindy ordered as she looked through the box for the right chips. “Goin’ right to the Pentagram Chamber!”

“Finally!” A resounding cry rose from most of the group, Stacy bit her lip.

“...That probably isn’t going to help you, I’m breathing fire into the room now.” Stacy told them picking up all the dice. “You and Echo are going to have to do a speed roll.”

“Ugh, damn it Stace, can’t you just skip your turn.” Echo complained as she rolled.

“Nope. But if you roll higher than a nine you can escape.” Stacy told them with a bright smile. Everyone groaned together.


	5. A Chance to Learn More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a little more insight into our dear human garbage. It also starts to get darker from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I don't really have a plot for this but I have some ideas. I just want this to be interesting.

Echo had torn the living room apart, there were cushions misplaced, books strewn everywhere, games scattered around the floor, and even the couch had been moved from its usual spot. Echo whined loudly as he continued searching for his game controller.

 

“Phyrros? Where is my controller?” Echo asked finally after a good half hour of searching on his own.

 

“What?” Phyrros said distractedly as he sorted through the spices in his personal spice rack.

 

“My game controller! The one for the PlayStation, where is it?” Echo asked walking over to the kitchen area to speak more closely.

 

“I put it away.” Phyrros told him turning his head to glare at him a little.

 

“’Away’? Where away?” Echo demanded crossing his arms.

 

“Does it matter? You play that garbage too much anyway.” Phyrros retorted, Echo made a noise of offense.

 

“I do not! C’mon that’s not fair, I let you mess around with your food things and run that weird gambling website. I _need_ to play my game.” Echo complained.

 

“You don’t _need_ to play that shit you just _want_ to.” Phyrros retorted moving his head in a gesture that Echo knew meant he’d be rolling his eyes if he had any. Echo sighed and walked into the kitchen area so he could look Phyrros in the face, Phyrros became just a tad uncomfortable at the oddly serious and solemn expression on Echo’s face.

 

“Phyrros, these games are the only thing that keeps me from jumping off a bridge or into oncoming traffic.” Echo said this so seriously that Phyrros was given pause and overtaken by disbelief.

 

“You’re serious.” Phyrros said completely baffled. Echo sighed and frowned more deeply.

 

“Phyrros, I’m barely scraping by, I have unbelievable social anxiety, and I have no mate to speak of. It’s either I sleep, I play these games, or I find the nearest serial killer to antagonize.” Echo told him with complete sincerity, normally he would have said such things jokingly or played them off. At the moment however he felt less than accommodating of others at the moment.

 

“That is completely pathetic and if you dare do anything like that I’ll kill you myself.” Phyrros snapped, he remained quiet for a breath before pointing at the oven. “Your stupid controller is in there. Do not get too comfortable, we will be discussing your depression properly later. I expect you to see a professional if you are to continue being my human.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Echo perked up immediately not really listening after finding out where his controller was, he was too busy opening the oven and snatching out his dark blue controller a familiar sense of relief flowing through him. “How did you even open the oven? It’s like a zillion pounds heavier than you...”

 

“Fuckin’ magic Fuckstick now get out of my kitchen.” Phyrros ordered waspishly, it seemed he had more to consider. He had not realized that his human was quite as damaged as he was, he had been warned by Ryan that Echo needed to be motivated to care for himself not that Echo was on the verge of imploding.

 

Phyrros would need to do some research on depression in humans, he was growing concerned that his human may end up Falling Down. That would be terribly inconvenient, Grimbys were adopted rarely enough already there was no way anyone else would adopt him especially if he was returned because his human Fell Down. He was already too accustomed to his new enviroment to allow such a thing to pass.

 

Echo was busy with his own ordeal sitting only a couple feet away from the screen as he tried to navigate his character through the halls of the asylum without getting caught by demons, he still had to lead Joy through the building and find Rose. He wanted all of the straight jackets first though, he really wanted that spooky story Easter egg. He was just getting into it when he heard his cellphone go off.

 

Pausing the game Echo threw his arms up groaning in disgust and got up to retrieve his cell from the side table it had been left charging on. He glanced at the screen and found he did not recognize the number, though that was not unusual he always forgot to save his doctors’ numbers. He swiped his cell to answer anyway not wanting to miss a call if it was actually important.

 

“Hello, Echo Horace here.” Echo frowned when only heavy panting met his ears, his face paled however as a familiar sob met his ears. He scowled immediately. “Julia? How did you get this number?”

 

“I fucked up...I fucked up again I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” A young feminine voice sobbed out, Echo sighed, he knew he should just hang up but...he could not.

 

“What did you do this time?” Echo demanded trudging over to the couch and falling into it exhausted already, every conversation with Julia made him so unbearably tired.

 

“She left me! She left me so I...I just needed a little! Just a little I promise! So I...I called Dad...” Julia spoke quickly for the most part, as though trying to convince him quickly that whatever she had done was justified. Echo only heard the title ‘Dad’ and snarled almost hanging up instantly.

 

“ _That_ man isn’t our father! Ryan is! You would know that if you didn’t have your head so far up your ass!” Echo snarled his grip so tight on his cell that his fingers had paled.

 

“He is our dad! You can’t just ignore our blood just because he messed up a little!” Julia protested falling into the same tired argument as easily as she always did.

 

“I still have nightmares because of him! I’m half blind because of him! That’s not a little that’s-” Echo forced his mouth shut to breath harshly through his nose closing his eyes and reaching under his glasses to rub at his closed eyes in frustration. He took a few deep breaths and continued. “What do you want from me Julia? I’m not giving you any money. I’m not supporting your shitty habits.”

 

“No I...I got money but...” She paused and he heard her take a breath as though preparing herself for something. “I told him where you live.”

 

“You told who what now?” Echo demanded ice filling his gut and making him queasy.

 

“I needed money and Dad wanted to know where you lived so he offered me money if I told him and I told him and I know you hate him but he’s still our dad you should just give him a chance he’s not so bad anymore really-” Julia babbled the words spilling from her mouth like vomit.

 

“Why the fuck does he want to know where I live? Why the fuck would you tell him where I am? You’re a piece of shit you know that? Don’t ever fucking call me again!” Echo was panicking, his hands shaking as he lowered his cell and pressed frantically at the screen to hang up. He was trying so hard to keep his breathing even. She sold him out, she _actually_ sold him out.

 

“What the fuck are you yelling about asshole?” Phyrros demanded his tiny form standing turned to look at him from the counter, there was no wall to divide the living room and kitchen after all. Echo did not even turn to look at him, he stood quickly his heart pounding in his chest and his head spinning.

 

“Nothing. I’m going to sleep.” Echo’s voice cracked a little as he struggled to keep himself under control. He dropped his cell onto the couch and walked quickly towards his room ignoring Phyrros’ voice as the bitty called after him for answers.

 

Echo slammed his bedroom door shut and began to pace the soft carpet of his room. This was bad, very bad. He was panicking and it took everything he had to keep from just screaming. After everything he had done for her, after all the years spent protecting her, feeding her, patching her up when she got hurt she could not even have the respect or decency to keep that man away from him. It was one thing for her to talk to the asshole that was _her_ business but to pull him into it as well was a betrayal that he could not forgive.

 

Echo groaned walking over to his bed and fell face first into it, he screamed loudly into his pillow and curled around it. He began to chew on his bottom lip, there was no guarantee that the man would try to visit him. That he would even need to answer the door, it was fine, he was fine. He could deal with the situation when or if it actually happened. Maybe the asshole would forget to try and see him, he almost laughed at the absurdity, he had _never_ been _that_ lucky.

 

Phyrros sat down on the counter rather cross with Echo’s avoidance and the clear irritation whoever had called had foisted upon his human. The damn human was delicate enough he did not need even more work thrust onto his plate by whoever this bitch ‘Julia’ was. Whatever was going on there were three clear things he knew: this Julia was trouble, Echo had some sort of ‘Daddy Issue’ going on, and this upset had clearly damaged his human. This would not do at all, he did not really need to know more than that. Whoever this man was, if he dared show his face Phyrros was going to melt it from his bones.

 

“Hm...I’ll need to practice. An adult human body is rather difficult to burn to ash.” Phyrros muttered mostly to himself.


	6. Locked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww, they're first real fight.

Echo had been staring at his laptop screen for nearly an hour. He could smell that Phyrros had cooked something, it still shocked him how well the little one could work despite his size. He hoped that Phyrros was not too angry that he had not been out there to order around, even if he was very independent Phyrros could not use the actual stove without him. Phyrros probably used his magic and the smaller utensils to make something for himself. Echo would check on him a little later to make sure that Phyrros had really eaten properly, for now he had something else he needed to do.

 

Echo had opened his skype and was just staring at the names. Cindy and Leslie were online but he did not want to trouble either of them, Leslie would get upset and Cindy would get angry and tell everyone she knew. He was not sure he was ready for that can of worms just yet. He knew who he wanted to talk to but she was not on just yet. He let out a soft sigh and would have typed out a message had his fire detector not gone off startling him so badly his heart jumped in his chest.

 

Echo squeaked startled and jumped up to his feet somewhat clumsily, he only just avoided getting tangled in his sheets and face planting. He ran over to his door and slid the lock open to run out. He could smell something burning and almost tripped on his way to the living room/kitchen. He paled upon seeing something actually blazing on his glass coffee table. Panicked he stared at it for a few moments before running to the kitchen and turning on his sink. He threw a pot in and tried to fill it quickly not thinking about anything but the fact that an actual fire was in the middle of his living room.

 

“Are you really this fucking stupid? Do you not have a fire extinguisher?” Phyrros demanded causing Echo to squeak and jump out of his skin almost dropping the pot he was holding. Echo looked over at Phyrros and realized almost immediately that the little shit was probably the cause of the fire currently eating his living room. He heard glass shatter and knew that the heat had broken his table.

 

“No you fucking dickhole! The extinguisher in the corner is for show so I don’t get evicted! It’s been expired for years!” Echo shouted quickly, there was a sudden loud pounding knocking on his door and he panicked again. “You are going to get us evicted you little fuckstain!”

 

“Then put it out you useless sack of shit!” Phyrros ordered turning his head up dismissively. Echo snarled at him but pulled the full pot from the sink and ran over to the fire that was quickly spreading from the carpet.

 

“If we get evicted I’m selling you to my uncle and you can live with his thirty-seven cats!” Echo shouted carefully pouring the water on as much of the fire as he could.

 

Most of the fire was drowned out by the time the pot was empty but he was forced to stomp on the last few sputters of flame with his bare foot. Unfortunately the heated broken glass only added to the minor burn he got from trying to deal with the carpet. The pounding on the door got louder incomprehensible shouting on the other side only adding to the racket the fire alarm was still making. Echo tossed the pot onto the couch and limped hurriedly for the door, he opened it and was faced with the woman next door from him glaring down at him.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?! Turn off your stupid alarm! What is that smell??” The woman demanded trying to peek around him to see into Echo’s apartment. Echo moved so that he was blocking her view and laughed sheepishly his bleeding foot carefully hidden behind the door.

 

“S-sorry Ma’am, I just had a bit of a mishap. I’ll take care of it now, the food just got a bit out of hand.” Echo lied easily a timid smile hiding his deciet. The woman pinned him with a glare but sighed, he had never so much as made a sound before so she was forced to nod.

 

“Fine, just make sure that it doesn’t happen again. Take some cooking lessons or something.” The woman barked before turning heel and returning to her own apartment.

 

“Right, sorry again.” Echo called after her before closing the door carefully and locking it. He sighed pressing his forehead to the door for a moment to breath as his foot throbbed and the shrill alarm buzzed through his skull, he needed to open the windows and let the smoke out or it would take forever to stop.

 

Limping and trying to keep from stepping to hard on his injured foot Echo walked across the living room to open the window that was almost always closed and curtained. Luckily the window gave him no trouble and he took off his shirt to fan the smoke out of the apartment faster. He could not even look at Phyrros for the moment, he was far too angry.

 

Phyrros watched his human scurry about the entire time, studying his reactions and how he handled the emergency. He almost shouted at the idiot again when he stomped on the fire instead of coming back for more water, how stupid of the giant meatsack. The fool had yet to turn on him or confront him the entire time, not even after he turned the woman away with a lie and a smile. Phyrros was given pause however when Echo removed his shirt to fan the smoke out the window, his back was to the grillbitty and he could see a series of long thin scars scattered in odd patterns along his back.

 

“What the fuck is that?” Phyrros asked standing up from where he was seated. Echo remained silent, choosing not to respond to the grillbitty until his temper had cooled a little more. “Answer me stupid!”

 

Echo flinched at Phyrros’ demand his shoulders hunching up, for a brief moment...his voice belonged to another. Sighing Echo turned enough to pin Phyrros with dark eyes, the alarm stopped with Echo’s gaze and he forced himself to relax his shoulders. Phyrros body went rigid for a moment and Echo covered his face with his hands, he hung his shirt on the window ledge and chose to ignore Phyrros again and just take care of the mess. With the alarm off he could limp his way to the bathroom to get his foot cleaned up and stop the bleeding. He always bled way too much, anemia was huge bitch.

 

Phyrros knew better than to continue his demands after that look, he saw that look only once before; on a bitty that had been returned to the Care Center missing an arm. Perhaps this human was a little more complicated than he had let on. Phyrros climbed his way down off the counter silently contemplating his next move. His human seemed to have a few cracks to fill, he did not even need to see his Soul to know that, he would bet money on that. Still, it made him ansty to not have the human in his sights after the trail of blood that was left behind.

 

Echo was busy picking tiny shards out of his right foot when Phyrros sauntered his way into the bathroom like he had done nothing wrong. He just wanted a minute, was that really too much to ask for. He sighed heavily through his nose and furrowed his brows glaring at the tiny fire monster.

 

“Look Dickwad, in case you couldn’t tell; I’m kinda super pissed off at you right now and you need to fuck right off until I’ve calmed down and cleaned up the mess you made.” Echo said relatively calm for the way his organs were trembling in his chest and his hands were shaking.

 

“I did notice you egregious puss-fuck but you’re almost completely useless so I need to make sure you’re doing that right.” Phyrros told him his tone still completely hostile. Echo snorted and looked back to his foot continuing what he was doing.

 

“I’ve been doing this since before you were born ya fuckin’ sparkler. You want to be useful? Go fuckin’ clean the disaster _you_ caused! Oh wait! You can’t cause your just a tiny little spit-fuck!” Echo spoke coldly not even glancing at Phyrros after finally getting the last of the glass out and cleaning up the blood.

 

“Don’t take that tone with me, this wouldn’t of happened at all had you not locked me out of your bedroom.” Phyrros snarled his flames arching higher with his temper.

 

“You have your own room in the living room! I have a right to my own fucking space shitpile!” Echo protested immediately, this was some kind of fucked up bullshit and he was not about that.

 

“Not from _me_! You’re _mine_ now and you’re not allowed to _lock me_ _ **out**_! Not like this!” Phyrros shouted furiously his heat nearly singeing the white tiles of the bathroom floor. Echo’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little, no one had ever said anything like that to him before, it only took him a moment for the indignant fury to retake hold however.

 

“You don’t actually _own_ me Phyrros! This is a _partnership_ , not a _slavery_! You don’t get to decided when or how much space I’m allowed to have! Whether you hate me or not you _will_ at least treat me with the same common fucking decency I show you!” Echo scolded heatedly, he had forgotten entirely about his injured foot completely focused on Phyrros.

 

“You want me to treat _you_ the way you treat _me_? **Fine**! I’ll just LOCK _YOU_ OUT when something fucks me up and leave _you_ on the other side wondering if I decided to just hang myself! How about that!” Phyrros shouted back pointing aggressively at Echo.

 

Echo’s stomach dropped out, he had no idea _that_ was what Phyrros had been thinking. He did not think that Phyrros had _cared_ about that. Echo bit his lip suddenly feeling far less justified, he had not considered that Phyrros did not know him well enough to know how he would react to troubling things. He was unsure how to salvage the situation after that bomb. Phyrros on the other hand was breathing heavily and turned on his heel to leave the bathroom, he had not meant for all of that to spill out like magma from his mouth.

 

“I...I’m sorry...” Echo spoke softly, his voice causing Phyrros to pause. “No one’s ever...I wouldn’t do that, you had no way of knowing and I’m sorry I put all of this shit on you. Mostly everyone just lets me be alone with my garbage. I didn’t think it mattered to you at all.”

 

“It doesn’t! I just don’t want to end up back at the Bitty Care Center.” Phyrros snarled turning back to point at him. Echo had the feeling that was not entirely true however, not with the way Phyrros’ hand was shaking.

 

“I see...I’ll still need my own space...but I’ll try to keep it to a minimum.” Echo said solemnly, Phyrros lowered his hand his flames still high and a little out of control.

 

“Fine, whatever...sorry...” Phyrros snapped before trailing off and muttering the last word.

 

Echo only just barely heard him and was surprised that the bitty had apologized at all. He watched as Phyrros left the bathroom a little uncertain of what had just transpired between them. This bitty thing was so much harder than people on the internet claimed it would be, he guessed that was just about right for him though. He had never been a lucky individual, not even once in his life.


	7. Hide the Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh snap. They boys are getting closer~

After cleaning up the mess there was not actually much that Echo could do about the large burn splotch on his carpet in the living room. Choosing to ignore it for the time being until he could get something to cover it Echo decided the best course of action was to go to sleep and ignore his life for the time being. At the door of his room he paused with his hand above the lock, curling his fingers into a fist he lowered his hand and simply climbed into bed.

 

Echo woke some time in the middle of the night, the throbbing in his tattered foot had penetrated his dreams and pulled him back into the waking world. He opened his eyes blearily to see a gentle violet light directly in front of his face. Echo’s eyes widened surprised to see that Phyrros was sleeping on his pillow next to his face wearing his little pajamas. Echo’s face softened, his eyes warm as he brought a hand to curl beside the bitty protectively. Normally Echo did not like to have others in his space but...for Phyrros he could make an exception. He drifted off to sleep again quickly the pain in his foot forgotten with the warmth in his chest.

 

Morning came and Phyrros was gone from his bed before Echo managed to awaken properly. He held in a small laugh, it seemed that Phyrros did not wish for him to know that he had slept with him the previous night. Echo could respect that, he shut off the alarm on his cell and got up to take his medicine and put his glasses on. His foot was aching twice as much as the previous day, he was a little concerned that he may actually have to go to the emergency room. Shaking his head he decided to just get better first aid supplies instead. They would need to get something to cover that burn patch today anyway, the last thing they needed was for the landlord to see it.

 

“Phyrros are you coming with me to Walmart? I need something cheap to throw over that burn you made.” Echo said as he limped his way into the kitchen, Phyrros was working hard on sorting out the ingredients for something again. Echo wondered if there was maybe bitty sized kitchen equipment he could get somewhere, there had to be, Phyrros could not be the only grimby out there that enjoyed cooking like this.

 

“Of course I am. You’ll just screw it up if I leave you alone,” Phyrros waved dismissively and Echo sighed but wandered over. “We would be able to buy a new carpet entirely if you would just listen to me you know.”

 

“We’re not making alcohol in the bathtub and selling it to the neighbors. That’s illegal without a license in this state and I would _not_ do well in jail.” Echo replied sighing and rolling his eyes.

 

“That’s cause you’re a weak bitch.” Phyrros scoffed dismissively.

 

“Hey! I can’t help that I’m delicate. It’s a condition.” Echo protested slightly offended.

 

“Yeah, a condition called Being a Little Bitch.” Phyrros said crossing his arms in front of his chest and smirking up at Echo.

 

“Fuck you I could sit on you and you’d break.” Echo responded putting his hands on his hips, Phyrros just laughed.

 

“Well that just makes you fat and a bitch.” Phyrros retorted, Echo made a noise of disgust and turned his nose up at the bitty.

 

“The shear nerve!” Echo sputtered, Phyrros cackled his laughter like a crackling fireplace.

 

“Whatever Bitch, just make yourself useful.” Phyrros ordered pointing at the sorted ingredients.

 

“Oh so now you need me? Alright Puppet Master, what am I doing?” Echo joked lightly, Phyrros scowled at him a little his red ‘eyes’ glaring.

 

“We’re making pancakes. Properly this time.” Phyrros informed him, Echo frowned a little wondering if boxed pancakes were really all that bad. He had lived off of Aunt Jemima for his entire life.

 

“I thought it was good...” Echo mumbled pouting a little, Phyrros scowled at him and flicked a spark at Echo in retaliation.

 

“That was garbage, mine is perfect. Now start mixing!” Phyrros ordered, Echo silently mocked him when he turned around to get the ingredients mouthing what he had said exaggeratedly. Luckily for his skin Phyrros did not catch him doing it. The last thing he needed was another burn.

 

Echo was a little bitter that Phyrros had been right later, the pancakes were amazing from scratch. The smug asshole was smirking at him the whole time he ate his share of them. Echo stuck his tongue out at him and Phyrros laughed, Echo was a little surprised, he had never heard the bitty laugh before. His chest filled with warmth and he turned his attention back to his pancakes. This was actually...nice.

 

“I was thinking...There’s gotta be cooking stuff in your size right? There’s that guy on youtube that makes tiny food so there has to be...” Echo mused aloud as he ate his way through the pancakes.

 

“They sell shit in my size at the Care Center and in actual bitty shops.” Phyrros told him burning through his own food quickly.

 

“Ugh, but I can’t afford that. I don’t get work that notable...Maybe they have stuff online. I mean someone always has a knock off somewhere and knock offs are mostly just as good.” Echo reasoned, Phyrros gave him a disgusted look.

 

“Your sense of quality is appalling.” Phyrros told him flatly, Echo stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“Look, you can either have a knock off soon or wait for me to scrimp and save to get a real set.” Echo told him reasonably. Phyrros frowned at him thoughtfully.

 

“I’d rather you save up to get a proper set of supplies.” Phyrros told him honestly. Echo frowned but nodded, it was after all entirely reasonable.

 

“Hm, I guess so. We’ll need to check things out to see what I’m saving up for.” Echo said finishing off the last of his pancakes. “I’ll get dressed and get my wallet then we can go get the rug and look at proper kitchen supplies for you.”

 

“Hm, good. Maybe someday we can get you something other than those bland rags to wear.” Phyrros remarked, Echo scoffed.

  
“Enough gruff about my clothes Pimpy Breeches. They’re comfortable and that’s enough for me.” Echo called out before closing his door to change. He got changed fairly quickly despite his foot and went back to the kitchen to pick Phyrros up.

 

“I thought you wanted to attract a mate?” Phyrros said arching what Echo assumed was an eyebrow.

 

“Bleh, I want a mate that’s not gonna try and fuck me. I don’t do the whole ‘fuck’ thing.” Echo replied making a face, Phyrros laughed at him.

 

“Wow, you’re chances are almost impossible.” Phyrros cackled.

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Echo groaned allowing Phyrros to climb to his shoulder. “So Walmart then the Center.”

 

“Try not to screw it up.” Phyrros ordered. “Hey, turns out you do fuck. You fuck up.”

 

“Fuck you.” Echo said rolling his eyes, were grimby’s supposed to make puns like that? Or was it just Phyrros that was a smartass like that?

 

Echo was rather surprised to find that the trip went remarkably well, nothing troublesome had happened at all. At least until they entered the large ‘Bitty Buddies’ Care Center. Echo made the mistake of stopping too close to the clear bitty pens to coo adoringly at the Cherries. He could not help it they were just so shy and adorable. So smol and sweet. Phyrros immediately burned his cheek for the transgression and snarled at the other bitties.

 

“Fuck off this one’s mine!” Phyrros hissed at them flaring threateningly even as the Cherries all cried and scrambled for cover.

 

“Ow, ow, ow! Phyrros! Don’t scare them, they didn’t do anything!” Echo pleaded rushing away to try and sooth Phyrros’ sudden temper and keep him from lashing out again.

 

“Fuck you asshole! Don’t go thinkin’ you can just replace me with someone cuter!” Phyrros snarled not really listening to him.

 

“Phyrros don’t be a dick, I’d never do something stupid like that. Literally no one else has your spark. I assure you I’d never be able to replace _you_.” Echo spoke quietly, calmly. He had no idea that Phyrros would actually react so strongly. Had not considered that Phyrros was that attached to him, he had always seemed so reluctant and angry about their situation.

 

“You’re damn fucking right. Now stop gawking at these pests and go get my cooking supplies.” Phyrros ordered burning a spot on his cheek near the previous burns for good measure. Echo’s cheek was really becoming a Van Gogh of pink burn streaks. Luckily they were not really a problem and would fade without scarring.

 

“Fine, fine. Sorry.” Echo could not help but think it was actually...kind of adorable how worked up Phyrros got over him thinking the Cherry Bitties were cute.

 

“Just don’t do it again,” Phyrros snapped his flames crackling angrily. “The last thing we need is one of those freeloaders thinking they stand a chance.”

 

“Of course.” Echo agreed not wanting Phyrros to continue being angry. The last thing he needed was to be forced to pay for damages, this place was far too rich for his blood to allow a mishap.

 

The two made it over to the supply section and found the fire bitty section fairly easily with the clear labeling. Mostly there were just clothes in different styles but eventually they came upon different cookware. There were tiny frying pans and utensils, it took everything Echo had not to coo about the tiny sizing of everything. There was even a tiny iron stove that fire bitties could use with their magic to cook. He was getting rather excited about the venture himself until he saw the prices, he could almost hear his wallet crying. Everything there was at least two months pay or more, his cheeks flushed and he slumped a little guilt eating at his core.

 

“Knock it off, what the fuck is your problem now?” Phyrros demanded, Echo sighed his eyes locked on the price tag.

 

“I’m sorry...” Phyrros made a small sound of confusion and Echo continued. “I’m sorry I can’t take better care of you...You deserve to have your own stuff. Actually decent supplies and tools and I can’t even afford the basic ones...”

 

“Don’t be stupid. You’re doing just fine and I have what I need. These are only toys,” Phyrros scoffed turning his face up at the cooking supplies. Echo was rather surprised that Phyrros would attempt to comfort him. “Besides, you said before that your plan was to save up for it and I understand that. Money doesn’t grow on trees and I know you’ll do what you must.”

 

“...Thanks Phyrros.” Echo said softly, without really thinking about it he turned his head and lightly kissed Phyrros’ cheek before turning away again to pretend he had not. Phyrros flared and burned his cheek again for the trouble but said nothing in protest either the flames of his face turning a bright shade of blue.

 

“Now that we know the cost let’s go. We needn’t linger in this stupid zoo for much longer.” Phyrros ordered quickly to cover his own embarrassment.

 

“Okay, okay.” Echo chuckled moving to leave the shop.

 

Echo felt tremendously guilty when the Cherries ducked to hide from them as they were spotted. Poor little babies, he should probably apologize to them but Phyrros would likely take offense if he tried and that was the last thing the poor angels needed to deal with. Phyrros noticed his gaze and gave his cheek a sharp smack, though he refrained from burning him again that time at least. Echo moved a little faster so they could get out and to the car before Phyrros decided roasting anything in the store was a valid response to Echo’s soft spot for tiny weepy beings.


	8. Humans Love Nonhumans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More responsibility gets foisted on our dear Echo here. He was not ready for this.

As previously discussed, Echo had a tremendous soft spot for tiny crying creatures. This was how the entire mess started in the first place really. Echo had been forced to go meet with one of his clients in person as they had yet to return his calls or emails and had not sent in their manuscript in far too long. He had grown concerned and decided that the next town over was close enough for him to check on her, he was hoping she had just gotten into another one of her writer’s blocks and it was not anything really serious.

 

“Beverly? Beverly are you okay?” Echo called knocking loudly on the door, there was a clatter inside and Echo furrowed his brows. There was quiet for far too long and Echo knocked again. “Beverly I heard you in there, you can’t avoid me forever.”

 

There was another clatter and soon a young woman much shorter than Echo opened the door. She looked exhausted, her eyes sunken and drooping with heavy bags, looking a little closer Echo could see tear tracks and her eyes were rimmed red. Echo frowned and almost reached out for her, she looked so fragile and miserable.

 

“Oh Beverly what happened?” Echo asked concerned, his voice gentle and soothing. Beverly teared up and let out a whimper.

 

“Oh Echo, nothing is working out like I thought it would! It’s awful! I’ve been working two jobs and even with that I’m going to have to move back in with my parents!” Beverly hiccuped her voice shaky and miserable.

 

“Oh no! What happened?” Echo asked alarmed at this new development.

 

“I don’t know! I-I crashed into this jerk and his bumper was barely dented but he was a total ass and had a better lawyer and now I have to pay like a zillion dollars for his shitty Mercedes and I can’t afford my phone or my rent! That’s not even the worst part! I got a bitty a while ago and now...now I can’t even take care of him anymore and my parents have this asshole cat that I’m a thousand percent sure is a serial bitty killer and I don’t want him to get hurt but that fucker would eat him and my parents won’t get rid of the stupid little demon just because they’ve had it for a couple years longer than I’ve had Vincent and this isn’t fair! I don’t want Vincent to go to a shelter!” Beverly was sobbing heavily by the time she had finished her story the words spilling like puss from an infected wound.

 

Echo’s heart broke for her and he was furious on her behalf as well. As much of an asshole as Phyrros was he would be shattered if the bitty had to leave him. He hesitantly reached out and patted her small trembling shoulder consolingly. He was not prepared for her to lunge at him and hug him tightly sobbing into his chest. His heart ached despite how awkward he felt holding someone that he was not actually all that close to. Even still he hugged her back and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

 

“I’m so sorry Beverly...I wish I could help...” Echo said sincerely, that was perhaps the first mistake. Beverly paused and sniffled a little before separating and looking at him considerably for a moment. Then she began to beam at him, he grew uncomfortable.

 

“You could take him!” Beverly squeaked pulling away.

 

“Um, what?” Echo blanched totally confused about how she reached that conclusion.

 

“Yes! It’s perfect! You can take Vincent home and I’ll know he’s with someone nice and he won’t get eaten!” Beverly explained quickly rushing back inside.

 

“W-wait I can’t I-” Echo had to chase after her as she was not listing to him anymore and had rushed inside, presumably for this ‘Vincent’ bitty.

 

“I’ll be able to visit him and everything if you take him.” Beverly was clearly delighted by her plan but Echo was being filled with dread. If he brought home a strange bitty then Phyrros was going to murder him in his sleep, or set his couch on fire, maybe with him on it.

 

“B-Beverly I have a bitty already! A grimby! They don’t get along with other bitties!” Echo tried to reason with her but Beverly was having none of it and Echo followed her into her room where he had to pause in shock in the doorway.

 

Inside her room was a large elaborate looking bitty castle, it had electricity and Echo assumed running water. His jaw had dropped and he was a little distressed by the sight of it, how could she afford something so clearly expensive and elaborate? Was that commissioned from somewhere? He was _not_ prepared for a bitty that was used to that level of pampering.

 

“Beverly I really don’t think that I’m suited to care for your bitty for you, I can barely take care of myself and my own bitty let alone another one. Beverly?” Echo was clearly being ignored as Beverly knocked on the wooden double doors and waited eagerly.

 

“Vincent I have a solution! Please come out...” Beverly pleaded, there was a long pause and then the doors were opened and a bitty seemed to float out and look up at her solemnly.

 

Echo had never seen a bitty like that before. They were just a cracked skull, a long spine, a set of floating ribs, and a pair of floating skeleton hands with holes in the middle. They seemed to have some sort of shadowy ghost body/ghost tail as well. They were kind of creepy but also tremendously adorable, Echo’s heart squeezed and he had to fight down a smile at the thought that a tiny ghostie was haunting a tiny castle.

 

“Vincent, this is Echo Horace, my editor I told you about.” Beverly pointed over to Echo and he waved awkwardly at the tiny being. He was still very uncomfortable about what Beverly was trying to push him into. “He’s going to adopt you from me and take care of you. I’ll visit you as often as I can sweetheart.”

 

The spoopster bitty looked up at Echo and then at Beverly and proceeded to burst into tears, their voice was soft but echoed eerily as light violet tears streamed down their cute face. Echo felt guilty immediately and Beverly looked like it took everything she had to not burst into tears as well. Echo had no idea what to do at that point so remained quiet his heart breaking into pieces as he watched the bitty hug Beverly’s long thin fingers.

 

“Nooooo Mommy no! Please, I’ll be good...don’t send me away...” Vincent the bitty pleaded with her in his soft echoing voice and Beverly cried a little.

 

“Oh Sweetling you’re perfect and precious and that’s why you can’t come with me. I don’t want you to get hurt, that mean old beast will eat you and my heart would shatter into pieces I just can’t...” Beverly was sobbing now and Echo was tearing up a little as well.

 

“No, no, no! Make the kitty leave!” Vincent demanded pitifully letting go of Beverly’s hand to clench his tiny fists at his sides.

 

“I can’t baby, I can’t. I’d love to throw that awful demon out but my parents are being such stubborn jerks about it.” Beverly explained, likely not for the first time. Vincent just looked so small and sad, he turned away from Beverly and flew back into the castle slamming the doors behind himself. “Vinny...”

 

“Beverly please...we need to talk about this.” Echo walked over to Beverly and placed a gentle hand on one of her slumped shoulders.

 

“Okay...” Beverly sighed getting up from her crouched position to follow Echo out to her living room. He noticed that a lot of her furniture was already gone.

 

“Beverly I have a grimby...he’s not going to tolerate me bringing home another bitty. He’s already barely tolerant of my own behavior.” Echo spoke softly, not wanting to be overheard by the bitty in the next room. Beverly sighed her eyes welling with tears.

 

“Please Echo...you’re the only option left. None of my friends will take him, they all think he’s creepy or not cute enough and my parents...they’re good people but they don’t really like monsters all that much in the first place...” Beverly admitted in almost a whisper, it seemed she could not even look at him when she told him that. “That stupid cat of theirs is some purebred show cat and they invest waaaay too much into appearances. I hate that I’m even moving back in with them but at this point it’s either that or be homeless...”

 

“...You really can’t get anyone to take him in?” Echo sighed his shoulders drooping more than usual. She shook her head, her wild black hair tossing side to side.

 

“No...and I don’t trust those shelters to not put him down or to make sure he gets a good person. You know how people are...” Beverly murmured uneasily her fingers twisting together agitatedly. Echo sighed and ran a thin hand through his short messy curls.

 

“Will he even be alright with this? He seemed pretty adamant that he follow you. What if he leaves and tries to go with you anyway?” Echo said reasonably, Beverly shook her head.

 

“I’m going to have a talk with him again after you leave. You can tell your bitty about adopting him and I’ll bring Vincent to you on the day I have to move out a week from now...I...I won’t be able to visit very often because I’ll have to move a couple states away...but...I’ll try...okay?” Beverly seemed to be requesting the ability to visit more than telling him that she intended to visit. Echo sighed and leaned back into her couch exhausted.

 

“You would be welcome in my home any time you decided to visit him obviously. He is your family after all...right?” Echo sighed looking over at her tiredly, he was a little surprised to find her biting her bottom lip and fighting back tears.

 

“He really is. He’s my special baby.” Beverly choked out her voice quivering and clearly upset. Echo sighed and frowned a little before standing up.

 

“...I’ll write an email to the publisher to extend your deadline for another week. Use this time to take care of Vincent alright? I’ll be waiting for you both next week.” Echo told her solemnly. Beverly smiled shakily at him and nodded standing up from the sofa as well.

 

“Thanks Echo, this really means the world to me. Don’t worry about buying anything for him I’ll give you all of his things too and even some extra money sometimes...like uh…child support!” Beverly told him happily, Echo stared at her blankly for a moment before his cheeks heated a little.

 

“...I’m not your ex-spouse...you don’t need to do that...” Echo muttered crossing his arms. Beverly snorted and laughed loudly before punching his arm. Echo flinched and whined a little, that had actually hurt him.

 

“You giant boob! You are basically adopting my child, thus child support. Don’t be an asshole and just accept it.” Beverly demanded, Echo sighed.

 

“We’ll discuss this later...I don’t even know if Phyrros will accept this. He’s going to be so furious with me...” Echo sighed.

 

“You _are_ his dad. Just tell him he’s getting a new brother.” Beverly told him, assumingly reasonably.

 

“...You would think it was that simple wouldn’t you.” Echo sighed shaking his head, he headed towards the door. “I’ll head home and try to explain to him. Hopefully he doesn’t set the entire building on fire...”

 

“Okay, thank you Echo. You’re a real life saver.” Beverly praised, she seemed relieved but Echo was filled with dread the longer he thought of going home. Phyrros was going to throw a fit surely.

 

“Right...I’ll message you later. Enjoy your week.” Echo bid her farewell and left after her own goodbye. Echo had some explaining to do.


	9. You Give Love A Bad Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love hurts.

Echo hesitated in front of his apartment door hugging a bag of liqueur to his chest. He took a deep breath and stared at the door hard for far too long. He bit his lip and wondered if he could maybe just find Cindy and get her to tell Phyrros that they were getting a new roommate. His shoulders slumped, he knew that would be irresponsible and cowardly. Breathing in again he slid his key into the lock and unlocked the door before stepping inside.

 

The apartment was silent and Echo felt his uneasiness increase but kicked the door closed and headed towards the kitchen table. He set the plastic bag on the table and turned around to go look for Phyrros only to squeak and jump upon seeing him glaring at him sternly from the counter. Phyrros’ red eyes narrowed his red mouth pulling into a frown of distaste.

 

“You said you’d be back in an hour. Where the fuck were you?” Phyrros demanded, his gaze fell to the plastic bag. “And what is that?”

 

“Ah...I-I did say it might take two hours. Um...I got you some booze, y’know like you wanted me to.” Echo told him a nervous tittering laugh slipping from him without his consent.

 

“As I recall you said you wouldn’t be getting me alcohol because it’s ‘toxic’ and ‘unnecessary’,” Phyrros crossed his arms sternly and glared harder his flames flaring a little. “What the fuck did you do?”

 

“Okay so it wasn’t my fault! Not totally anyway!” Echo blurted quickly, perhaps a last ditch effort to save himself. Phyrros pinched between his closed eyes and sighed irritably.

 

“Just tell me what happened!” Phyrros barked furiously, Echo flinched again and took a deep breath.

 

“When I went to visit my client it turns out that she was having financial problems and had grown concerned about her bitty...She can’t afford to keep him anymore and needed someone to take him in so...” Echo trailed off and Phyrros’ arms dropped to his sides his small fists clenching as his flames began to crackle angrily. “I agreed to let him live with us.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Phyrros roared furious about such an important decision being made without him. Echo’s shoulders slumped, he knew Phyrros would be pissed.

 

“You know how shitty shelters are! He just needs a place to stay until she’s back on her feet again, I’m sure that once she gets her own place again she’ll take him back home with her. It probably won’t be forever!” Echo tried to reason, Phyrros tossed a fireball at him and Echo did not have the time to duck out of the way only blocking with his sweater which caught fire. He had to pat out the forearm of his hoodie quickly. “Please don’t be mad Phyrros they needed help!”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You can’t just go picking up every motherfucker that gives you fucking googly eyes!” Phyrros roared confusing Echo a little with the remark. “They cried right?! You and your shitty as crying thing! You always do anything anyone wants as long as they cry for it!”

 

“I-I don’t always do _anything_ someone wants if they’re crying!” Echo protested immediately, though he did not deny that Beverly and Vincent had been crying.

 

“What the fuck Echo! You’re such a goddamn pushover it’s no wonder everyone takes advantage of you all the time!” Phyrros was so angry and Echo was not sure how to calm him. Phyrros tossed another fireball at him and Echo squeaked again patting out the fire with his other sleeve. Honestly having a bitty was the most dangerous thing for his health he had experienced in years, since childhood really.

 

“Phyrros...please. I don’t want to fight about this...I don’t want to fight with _you_. I know it was fucked up of me to accept him into our home without even asking you if you were okay with it. It was wrong and I should have said no and discussed it with you first. But I’ve already accepted and he’s going to be living with us for a while. For what it’s worth I am sorry for doing this behind your back, but please...I need you to help me with this.” Echo spoke softly, tired but still gentle despite the pain in his arms from the slight burns.

 

Phyrros paused not having expected for Echo to apologize or really understand at least some of why he was so angry. The gentle sound and tired slump of his humans shoulders caused his own flames to calm and though he was still angry with the situation it was certainly less than before. Phyrros scoffed and crossed his arms again with a little huff.

 

“...Of course you’d need my help, you can’t even care for yourself let alone a new bitty.” Phyrros sneered, “Bring me the booze you bought! I’m going to need it...”

 

It seemed that Echo would escape from the confrontation with only a few wounds. Echo nodded and picked up the bag to bring it over to the counter for Phyrros so he would not have to climb down the counter and up the table. Echo flinched and yanked his hand away immediately when Phyrros used the opportunity to bite his hand breaking the skin and searing it at the same time.

 

“Ow, ow, owww...” Echo whimpered cradling his injured hand to his chest.

 

“Serves you right! Don’t go making important decisions like this for the both of us again! Now get out of my sight!” Phyrros scolded, Echo sniffled a little his eyes tearing up without his consent.

 

Echo remained quiet but scurried out of the room anyway to go tend his wounds in the bathroom. Honestly the whole fight went far better than Echo had assumed it would, he honestly thought that he would have to get new furniture and that they would be evicted due to fire hazards. He sighed and fished through his bathroom cabinet for his first aid kit, he had needed to restock it with ointment and more bandages recently. Phyrros had such a terrible temper sometimes, but...he could be so sweet sometimes. Echo could only hope that Phyrros would eventually be comfortable enough with him to stop lashing out quite so much.

 

Phyrros on the other hand was furious and somewhat concerned about this new bitty that was going to be joining them soon. He did not know how soon they were coming or what kind of bitty they even were. He popped open the vodka and snarled to himself, whoever this new brat was they would need to be taught who was in charge and just who Echo belonged to. They were just a guest after all! They had _no place here_! Even if Echo’s stupid bleeding heart bought them a spot in their already cramped home. Phyrros took a long drink and sighed with satisfaction, at least Echo had had the sense to get the good stuff.

 

“Stupid human...” Phyrros muttered to himself, Echo needed to understand who he belonged to. This was getting ridiculous and Phyrros would not be able to take care of him if he kept doing such stupid things. Looks like he had his work cut out for him, he would need to prepare for this little _intruder_.

 

Echo sighed as he finished covering his burns, the cuts on the bottom of his foot were hardly beginning to heal still being fairly recent. The tiny burned hand-prints on his cheek leaving him a little uncomfortable. He dabbed a little ointment on the burns and wondered if perhaps he was doing something wrong, maybe no one else was having quite this much trouble with their companions and it was just his own incompetence. He wondered if maybe he was not doing enough for Phyrros and his thoughts wandered back to the castle that Beverly had for her own bitty and the kitchen sets that Phyrros had wanted so badly. He bit his lip, he really was pathetic…

 

If he was a better guardian he would have gotten Phyrros his own space by now, the fancy box that his father made hardly counted as a decent bedroom for a bitty even if he worked hard on it. It had only ever been meant to be temporary. Echo got up from the bathtub rim and put the first aid supplies away as he thought. There had to be a way for even someone like him to get decent things for Phyrros, he decided it was best to check the internet. The internet always had suggestions at the very least, even if a good majority of them were useless.

 

Echo went to his room and grabbed his laptop from the end of the bed where he left it. He decided that the place to start was google and began his search for anything that could help him with getting Phyrros the basic things he was entitled to as a sentient being. There had to be something, maybe a discount shop for second hand goods. He just would not tell Phyrros they were second hand…he felt so worthless, still he wanted to at least try.

 

Hours passed with him searching and he was rather delighted to find that there were in fact people willing to sell their used bitty supplies at much lower rates than the stores. He had been afraid that they would be almost as expensive online. A lot were still expensive with shipping rates added but Echo found something that he knew that Phyrros would love and something that was sure to gain approval at the very least. Ordering the few things he could he almost felt his bank account screaming in agony, but it would be worth it to have Phyrros at least more comfortable with him. To at least ease the grimby into hating him a little less.

 

Stretching and popping the joints in his spine he sighed and got up to go check on Phyrros, hopefully he had not drunk everything that Echo had bought. Echo was a little concerned that Phyrros might be an alcoholic but reasoned with himself that fire burned alcohol and it could simply be a favored snack. The website he looked at on the way home had at least said it would not harm Phyrros and would in fact be fine so long as he did not over indulge just like any other drink or food. Echo was still disappointed to find that Phyrros had drunk a good third of the vodka and was barely able to sit up.

 

“Phyrros are you okay?” Echo asked approaching him with a gentle concerned expression. Phyrros hissed and stumbled to his feet his face a little blue.

 

“No fuck you! Think you can just go out and replace me whenever!” Phyrros snarled startling Echo badly and confusing him greatly.

 

“R-replace…?” Echo muttered baffled.

 

“You think just cause I’m not-not a human we’re all the same and you can just get a new asshole to be your bitch! I won’t have it!” Phyrros continued as though not hearing him at all his words slurring together and hardly understandable. Echo was so unsure what to do and very concerned about what Phyrros could be thinking.

 

“Phyrros that’s not true at all! I would never try to replace you...you’re my friend.” Echo said reaching out to try and steady the fire bitty, his form seemed to be a little less defined and Echo found that he was running hotter than he could safely touch.

 

“Don’ lie to me bitch! You think jus’ cause I’m a pet you can get whoever you want! Well you can’t! You’re mine and you’re not allowed to have other bitties! You’re not allowed to leave me!” Phyrros tried to toss a fireball at him but it splattered on the counter going out instantly, Phyrros was huffing breathing hard clearly out of breath from his little tantrum. Echo’s heart broke a little and he reached out and gathered Phyrros into his hands despite the uncomfortable burning. He hugged the little grimby close.

 

“I would never leave you Phyrros...you’re my friend and I love you. Even if others come into my life and even if I end up loving them too. You will always be my friend and I will always love you. I will never leave you for as long as you want me. Please...don’t ever think that you are just a pet to me.” Echo spoke softly and sincerely holding Phyrros over his heart. The tiny monster could hear the human’s heartbeat and relaxing just a little he was even sure he could hear Echo’s soul.

 

Maybe his human was not so bad and he could tolerate a little change...for his Echo.


	10. Delivery Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly chapter. This one kinda got away from me.

After the drunken tantrum something had changed between Echo and Phyrros, as though something unstable had _finally_ settled. Like an unspoken tension had finally snapped and eased into place. Echo was not sure but he felt as though Phyrros was finally beginning to _trust_ him as opposed to simply tolerating him as he had before. Echo was a little surprised to find a sort of easier confidence in Phyrros that he had not realized was missing before.

 

With the release of tension between them Echo was actually feeling far more relaxed than before and was having an easier time doing the things he had liked to do before. He was also surprised that Phyrros was actually _joining_ him for some of his activities. Mainly his reading really, Echo was an editor but he liked reading things he had not edited through himself. Reading together on the couch was how the two had been settled when a knock on the door sounded.

 

At first Echo had not even heard it but Phyrros flicked his wrist to gain his attention and he heard the second knock. He got up quickly setting the book off to the side with the book cover folded into a temporary bookmark. Phyrros sat in the crook of his folded arm and Echo rushed to the door to answer it, he did not check the peephole before throwing the door open which caused Phyrros to scowl in disapproval.

 

“Don’t just open the door like that we could get robbed.” Phyrros scolded, Echo ignored him for the moment to smile politely at the post woman.

 

“Sorry, yes?” Echo greeted her a little nervously.

 

“I’ve got four packages for an Echo Horace?” The woman said blandly, clearly tired of making deliveries so far out into the apartment complex.

 

“Ah, yes that’s me thank you.” Echo replied reaching out with his free hand. The woman held out her clipboard and pen.

 

“Sign here please.” That was not a request so much as an instruction. Echo grabbed the board and signed quickly so that she could continue her job. She did not even thank him before leaving with her clipboard and the dolly she had used to get the packages to the apartment.

 

“Rude.” Phyrros hissed indignantly, Echo smiled a little.

 

“She’s just tired Phyrros, I’m sure she’s been working very hard. Especially to get all this crap up here sheesh. I didn’t think they’d be this big...” Echo fretted a little.

 

“What the fuck did you order?” Phyrros asked eye the packages warily. Echo frowned a little.

 

“Well...I know what I ordered for the first three boxes but I don’t really know what the fourth box is...” Echo admitted, he walked over to the boxes and began to try and push them into the apartment.

 

Echo set Phyrros down on top of the boxes so that Echo would not accidentally dislodge him. They were rather heavy for him though and he struggled valiantly against their weight for almost five minutes before he finally managed to push them all inside.

 

“Maybe you’ve got a suitor finally.” Phyrros suggested, not that he actually believed it since he cackled loudly.

 

“Y’know one day someone is going to love me and then you’re gonna be sorry.” Echo muttered mostly to himself as he struggled. “What the hecky! Why is this shit so _heavy_!”

 

“Because you’re stupid and ordered a ton of crap all at once instead of spacing it out like a sane person.” Phyrros told him flatly.

 

“Okay, at least one of these wasn’t even me!” Echo protested sitting with his back against the boxes as he took a short breather.

 

“You still haven’t even told me what you wasted your money on.” Phyrros sighed shaking his head.

 

“It’s not a waste of money, promise. It’s also a surprise so no peeking buster brown.” Echo ordered turning his head to look up at Phyrros. “It’s just a little...bigger than advertised...they said assembly would be required so I can only imagine how fuckin’ huge this shit is gonna be when it’s finally together.”

 

“You bought something you’re going to have to build?” Phyrros asked raising what was probably an eyebrow at him. Echo huffed.

 

“I’m not totally helpless you know, I _can_ build shit. I just can’t do it from scratch like Dad can.” Echo explained with a soft sigh.

 

The boxes were a little daunting honestly and he could not even open them until he got to his room or Phyrros would see his surprise. Though…he really did not know what the fourth box was. Standing up Echo looked at the addresses on each box thinking that perhaps there had been a mistake. Each one was addressed to him, however the smallest box had a name that instantly had him beaming with joy.

 

“Penny! Penny sent me a gift from overseas!” Echo chirped delightedly as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

 

Phyrros tilted his head curiously at him but Echo did not notice invested as he was in opening the box, he had run to the kitchen for his scissors to open the box. He opened it rather quickly though he was careful not to damage whatever was inside. Opening it up he saw an assortment of oddly labeled gummy candies, peanut butter filled chocolates, and a special edition of Outlast he had told her about. He smiled warmly seeing that she had remembered that he had wanted to try the game.

 

“Who’s Penny?” Phyrros asked from directly next to him causing Echo to yelp in surprise. He glanced back at the boxes and then to Phyrros a baffled expression on his face.

 

“How’d you? Never mind, Penny is my best friend! Has been since I was like nine. She moved overseas when she joined the military out of high school but she’s kept in contact with me all these years.” Echo spoke of his dear friend softly, almost reverently.

 

“You love her or somethin’?” Phyrros prodded a frown of distaste on his face. Echo snorted but grinned at him.

 

“Maybe when I was a little kid but after all this time...hm...maybe I love the memory of her more. I don’t know, I just miss her. Even if I really was in love with her it hardly matters, she’s happily married and I like her being happy.” Echo told him, his grin was wide and sincere. Phyrros scoffed but seemed a little more relaxed.

 

“You’re just an idiot that doesn’t know what he wants.” Phyrros sneered, Echo laughed but nodded.

 

“Yeah I guess so.” Echo agreed he looked through the box some more and found a letter and a few hand drawn pictures. Some were silly drawings but one was a very detailed drawing of Echo kissing Blue Diamond from Steven Universe that caused him to blush and shove it back in the box.

 

“Whoa wait what was that last one?” Phyrros protested trying to reach into the box for the picture with a wide smirk.

 

“Ohmygod! It was nothing! She’s just teasing me about my...my alien thing...” Echo admitted embarrassed, his cheeks darkening. Phyrros cackled loudly his flames rising and crackling with his amusement.

 

“Your _alien thing_?” Phyrros inquired his smirk mocking. Echo scowled at him and poked him in the chest.

 

“Look, I already know it’s weird! Let’s just eat these snacks and get the boxes into my room.” Echo said loudly throwing his arms up in the air and marching back to the boxes leaving the snacks on the table. Phyrros just cackled even louder Echo’s embarrassment bringing an obnoxious joy to his soul.

 

“Loser!” Phyrros could not seem to stop laughing.

 

“Shut up you butt-head!” Echo shouted his cheeks flushed as he furiously tried to push the boxes into his room so he could hide for a few hours as he assembled the bitty house he generously got the ungrateful jerk-face.

 

Of course Phyrros continued his cackling and simply sat down on the table as he looked through the treats. It took him way too long to get the boxes into his room and by the time he made it back to the table for the scissors Phyrros was already halfway through a bag of his gummies.

 

“Wha-hey! Don’t eat all of them you ass-fondler!” Echo protested reaching for the gummies, Phyrros let the gummies go without a fight since he was full but raised an eyebrow at the name.

 

“It’s like you’re five.” Phyrros remarked.

 

“It’s like you’re a prolapsed asshole.” Echo said in a mocking imitation of Phyrros’ tone. Phyrros eyes widened but he shrugged.

 

“That’s a little better at least. Don’t you dare eat too many of those we’re starting dinner soon.” Phyrros ordered with a heated glare, Echo whined.

 

“Whaaat, but you already ate like half! I can eat way more than you.” Echo complained looking at his bag of half-eaten gummy creatures. “Can’t we get like take out or something?”

 

“Don’t be a lazy bitch. We’re cooking in an hour so go do whatever it is you’re trying to do with your garbage while I figure out what we’re making.” Phyrros dismissed as he headed towards the counters.

 

“...Motherfucker I’ll eat everything...” Echo muttered mostly to himself as he walked off with the scissors and the bag of gummy treats.

 

“You better fucking not!” Phyrros shouted after him. Echo mouthed the reply mockingly to himself and closed the door behind himself to start opening everything.

 

Once everything was open and out he understood why it was so heavy and bulky. The wiring was going to be a huge problem for him. He felt so under-qualified for assembling the house he had gotten for Phyrros. He could only hope there were simple instructions paired with all of it. Luckily there were instructions, unluckily they were hardly simple. With a groan he sat down and opened up his laptop to call his father, hopefully Ryan would know what the hell he was doing and what any of these were. Discord rang for a while before his father answered.

 

“Hey Ech, what’s up?” Ryan’s familiar and gruff voice actually served to sooth his frayed nerves at least a little bit.

 

“Hey Dad. Uh, yeah I got Phyrros his own house thing and I have no idea what the hell these instructions are telling me. I got it pretty cheap since it was used and probably cause it’s a pain in the ass but it’s got electricity and I don’t want it shocking Phyrros or something.” Echo explained as well as he could in his somewhat frazzled state.

 

“Yeah, don’t touch anything. I’ll come over to help you assemble it, with how you are you’d probably electrocute yourself trying to put the damn thing together.” Ryan said easily, it was a simple solution to him. Echo sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Dad, seriously, you can’t just do everything for me.” Echo protested.

 

“I can if you’re going to hurt yourself. Just don’t touch it till I get there. Unless you want Phyrros to get hurt?” Ryan wheedled, Echo cursed and crossed his arms. His father knew he would not risk letting Phyrros get injured by his own mistakes.

 

“Fine. I’ll wait for you to come over. When will you be here to fix it? I won’t be able to keep Phyrros out of here forever and the parts are everywhere.” Echo sighed running a hand through his dark curls.

 

“Just gather them into a corner and put a sheet over them because I won’t be able to come over until tomorrow. Your mother has another appointment downtown today.” Ryan explained with a small sigh.

 

“Oh, okay. Love you Dad. See you tomorrow.” Echo waved at the screen and Ryan waved back.

 

“Love you too Ech. See ya.” Ryan hung up and Echo was left alone with his thoughts again.

 

Echo would need to gather up the scattered parts and find a spare bed sheet. He would likely need to hide the other items he ordered as well. No need to spoil the surprise so soon after all.


	11. Building A Home Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Phyrros has his own space and Echo has a little talk with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made a tumblr for Echo. It has some art of what Echo looks like and I also posted a picture of what Phyrros' new house looks like. I also have pictures of what the other ocs look like, though I only drew two pictures of Echo myself. Address is below.
> 
> https://xlimbosxechox.tumblr.com/

Phyrros _had_ questioned the new addition to Echo’s room, but Echo managed to convince him to just let it stay private for another couple days at least. Echo was not confident that he and Ryan would be able to finish it in a single day and so had made a guess about how long it might take. Likely an overestimation but he had never done a project so large and was uncertain about how long it was actually supposed to take. Ryan on the other hand was rather confident that the could indeed finish it in one day, he had even brought his toolbox for the project.

 

“Do we really need _all_ those tools?” Echo asked tilting his head as Ryan Set the toolbox on Echo’s bedroom floor.

 

“Probably not but it’s better to have things we don’t need than to need something we don’t have.” Ryan explained with a shrug as he scanned over the instructions. He furrowed his brows a little. “This looks like it was supposed to have plumbing in it.”

 

“Yeah but Phyrros is a grimby, he really doesn’t need the plumbing feature.” Echo explained, Ryan paused but nodded as he examined the instructions.

 

“Yeah well some of the wiring is going to be a little weird without the plumbing to watch out for. Luckily it also makes this a little less dangerous. Let’s get started, grab wall A.” Ryan instructed gesturing to a wall off to the side and reached into his toolbox for a Flathead.

 

Echo obeyed and set about to begin helping build the bitty house that he had gotten specifically for Phyrros. As it turns out after hours of work Ryan had been correct and the house had not actually taken days to build. Echo had overestimated once again and assumed the worst. They even tested the lights inside multiple times to ensure that they would not pose a danger to Phyrros. Luckily everything seemed in order and Echo was able to put the special stove and cookware that he had gotten for Phyrros inside.

 

Taking a step back Echo and Ryan admired the work they put in. The bitty house was designed to look like a sophisticated Victorian style house with a tower and everything. Phyrros would be able to do all of his own cooking without Echo and could even store food in the tiny refrigerator that was installed. The kitchen was the fanciest part of the entire house. Echo knew it would be Phyrros’ favorite part after all. He frowned a little, cooking would be a bit lonely without Phyrros bossing him around...but this was better, Phyrros could have his own space now.

 

“Let’s show him now! I’m sure he’s gotten bored of Bloodborne by now.” Echo said grinning widely at Ryan.

 

“That piece of shit game.” Ryan groaned, he hated the constant repetition of it.

 

“It’s a good game and Phyrros likes killing people.” Echo shrugged dismissively and left to get Phyrros from the living room. Phyrros was cursing and trying to reach all the buttons in time to get a decent amount of damage on Vicar Amelia, she was not giving him even a moment however and he was getting pummeled. “Phyrros your surprise is ready now.”

 

“Fucking finally, fuck this shit. Don’t know why you waste all your fucking time with it.” Phyrros snarled kicking the controller aside and walking over to Echo. Echo smiled and bent over to pick him up.

 

“I like it, it’s fun for me.” Echo told him with a little shrug as Phyrros stepped into his hand. Echo carefully stood again so that he could go to the room.

 

“Making money is fun, wasting your time doing nothing is not.” Phyrros disagreed, Echo wrinkled his nose a little.

 

“That sounds boring and stressful really.” Echo refuted, the walk was not long and Ryan was fairly amused by the interaction between Phyrros and Echo, he was glad they were getting along.

 

Echo opened the bedroom door and let Phyrros see the bitty house. Phyrros was struck silent for a moment his red eyes wide as he took it in. The siding was a subtle and tasteful gray while the roof tiles were a warm brown color. There were windows with actual blinds on them and two chimneys. The detail on the building was intricate and amazing. The house was certainly big enough for Phyrros to walk comfortably through it as well.

 

“That’s...that’s for me?” Phyrros asked so quietly Echo almost did not hear him. Phyrros had never been so quite before.

 

“Yeah, I got it just for you. We’ll keep it here in my room so that I can still sleep close to you and if you ever need me for anything I’ll be right outside your room. Take a look inside! I got more for you, I mean, it isn’t _fully_ furnished or anything but I got the necessities.” Echo explained walking over to the house and setting his hand close to the little porch so that Phyrros could just step off his hand and into the house.

 

Phyrros remained silent and tried to not seem like he was running inside to check out his new space. Ryan and Echo shared a wide grin, they could tell that Phyrros was actually excited. There was a little dresser for Phyrros clothes, a large fancy looking four poster bed, some chairs and a couch in the living room area, and even a little coffee table. But the real room that Echo had gone all out on was the kitchen as previously mentioned. Echo had gotten the magic run iron stove, cabinets, long marble counters, a series of pots and pans, and there was even a liquor cabinet specifically for bitty alcohol. He had been unable to actually get the alcohol having run out of money but he had plans in the future to procure some of the good stuff for Phyrros.

 

“Holy fucking shit...” Phyrros voice was gruff and faint, Echo grinned knowing he had found the kitchen.

 

“I think he likes it.” Ryan remarked with a small chuckle, Echo beamed up at his father from where he was crouched.

 

“I think so too. Thanks Dad, you’re the best.” Echo praised, he would not have been able to assemble the house alone. Not without messing it up.

 

“I thought you couldn’t afford this shit?” Phyrros barked from inside, he was still inspecting the kitchen. There were even dishes inside.

 

“Don’t worry about it Phyrros, this was totally worth ever penny.” Echo assured him.

 

They would have to get store brand food for a while and Echo would not be able to afford any new books or games for months to come but Echo felt it was worth it for how Phyrros marched out of the door and tried to not look absolutely delighted. He had crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at Echo but Echo smiled warmly back at him. They had been around each other long enough that Echo could tell that Phyrros was overjoyed but also very pissed off about the financials of such a purchase.

 

“How much did you blow on this garbage?” Phyrros hissed, Echo arched an eyebrow but shook his head.

 

“We’ll just have store brand food for a bit. We’re not gonna be homeless or anything. I’ll just take up a few more clients than usual, it really isn’t a big deal. You know how lazy I am, I’ll just put a little more effort into it.” Echo assured him, Ryan frowned at that from the sidelines a concerned tilt to his brows. Phyrros did not notice but nodded in agreement with Echo. Store brand products were a good exchange in his own eyes, he thought that Echo should have been working harder from the beginning anyway.

 

“I gotta get going now Ec, your Ma’s probably gotten bored by now.” Ryan said tilting his head towards the door when Echo looked up at him. Echo frowned a little but nodded.

 

“Okay, you relax and keep checking out your new digs. I’ll be right back.” Echo offered Phyrros a smile and Phyrros nodded before returning to the house. Echo followed Ryan to the door knowing that he was likely not going to like the next conversation.

 

“How much did you spend on that?” Ryan asked softly as they walked to the front door. Echo sighed and shrugged.

 

“Don’t worry about it Dad, I spent my savings but I didn’t really need that.” Echo told him softly.

 

“So you’re just going to work yourself to death and hope your car doesn’t break down?” Ryan replied disapprovingly.

 

“Pretty much.” Echo said with a small rueful laugh, Ryan frowned.

 

“Your health is shit, don’t go making yourself sick just to make ends meet. If you need help just let me know...I’m the one that got you into this.” Ryan sighed his broad shoulders slumping a little.

 

“Don’t be silly. I’m...actually really glad you did this for me. I’m happier than I have been since I moved out. I...didn’t actually realize that I was lonely...” Echo admitted quietly to his father. Ryan smiled a little a this son and set a broad calloused hand on his thin shoulder.

 

“You don’t realize a lot about yourself. You’ll figure it out though. Even if it takes you forever.” Ryan told him with a laugh.

 

“Wha? Lies! I know everything all the time. I’ll not stand for this slander on my person.” Echo huffed scandalized.

 

“It’s only slander if it isn’t true.” Ryan snorted.

 

“It _isn’t_ true! I’m wise beyond my years and I know all there is to know about myself and the world around me. _You_ don’t know yourself.” Echo refuted pushing at Ryan lightly.

 

“Maybe not but I know your limits better than you do. If you get sick I _will_ kill you.” Ryan told him sternly. Echo snorted a laugh and nodded.

 

“Well you know what kind a funeral I want. There had better be fireworks or I’ll be haunting everyone.” Echo waggled a finger at Ryan in his own mockery of a stern figure.

 

“Fuck you, you don’t get to die first. I already called dibs so you have to arrange my funeral. Nobody better show up and you’d better throw my ashes into the mountain.” Ryan scoffed opening the front door.

 

“No way! I told you we’re turning you into a tree and Mom, Seth, and I are going to give you a viking funeral. We’ll use arrows and everything.” Echo disputed shaking his head.

 

“Fine. But nobody else and just don’t keep the ashes that’s creepy.” Ryan shivered and Echo laughed.

 

“Nope. Most of you will be a tree and then Seth and I are making pendants out of the rest. You won’t even know, you’ll be dead.” Echo assured him lightly.

 

“If I fuckin’ haunt your ass I will. Don’t waste money on that.” Ryan ordered.

 

“It’s not a waste to me.” Echo said softly a small sad smile on his face. Ryan frowned but pat Echo’s shoulder lightly.

 

“It’s a complete waste just throw my ashes in a dumpster.” Ryan joked softly, Echo frowned and shook his head before grinning again.

 

“Nope. You’re gonna be tree food and that’s that, now get outta my house.” Echo ordered pushing Ryan out the door.

 

“Hey! This is old man abuse! I’ll call AARP!” Ryan spoke loudly trying not to laugh.

 

“Go ahead and call them old man, it’ll take them forever to get here and I’ll just beat you up while they’re getting here.” Echo laughed struggling to push Ryan out the door, Ryan hardly budged though being much broader and stronger than his admittedly frail child.

 

“What you gonna beat me with those Olive Oil arms?” Ryan laughed mockingly.

 

“How dare? I’ll beat you to death and we’ll have an early funeral. I’ll punch you up good!” Echo said offended, he punched his father’s arm and Ryan laughed at him not even nudged by the hit. “AARP won’t even recognize you! Mom’ll have to ID your body.”

 

“Pfft, yeah sure you will. I’m out, call me later okay Olive Oil?” Ryan moved quickly grabbing Echo into a headlock.

 

“Agh! Fine! Fine! Just go kiss Mom’s butt and get outta my house already ya giant poophole.” Echo huffed struggling to get out of Ryan’s hold. Ryan laughed again and let Echo go.

 

“Alright, later.” Ryan said as he finally left.

 

“Later!” Echo called after him shutting the door behind him.


	12. Arrival of Future Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is shorter than usual. I'm having a bit of trouble with writer's block lately.

Was it too late to change his name and live out the rest of his life in a different country? He could totally learn Spanish, he probably should have learned it years ago what with his heritage and all but he had always pushed it off. Well now was the time! Now was the time to learn Spanish and run away to Spain, would a Puerto Rican dialect be passable in Spain? Either way he would have to make it work because the way that Phyrros and Victor were glaring at each other promised no end to misery for him if he stayed.

 

“Don’t think that just because my human is a bleeding heart that you’ll be able to do as you please here. You are a guest, nothing more.” Phyrros said plainly and firmly. He was really laying down the law, poor spoopster just glared at him for a few moments.

 

“I don’t even want to _be_ here. You can keep your stupid human to _yourself_.” Victor hissed turning his nasal cavity up at Phyrros, Phyrros bristled at this.

 

“You had better treat Echo with respect! Without him you’d be dust in the back room of some dirty adoption center!” Phyrros snarled, Echo’s eyes widened and Victor snarled despite the tears that clearly stung at his eye-sockets.

 

“W-woah, woah! Phyrros please...just hang on a moment.” Echo stepped forward and scooped his small friend into his slender hands. “Excuse us a moment Victor. You’re welcome to any food in the house and any non-destructive entertainment you can find.”

 

Echo was a little surprised how stubborn Phyrros was being about everything still, he was even glaring at Victor over Echo’s shoulder. He knew that Phyrros flipped him off, but decided to let it slide since Phyrros was having so much trouble with this new adjustment. He gently rubbed Phyrros back and was a little surprised to find that Phyrros relaxed at his gentle touch. Echo took him to their room and sat down on his bed.

 

“Phyrros...I know you don’t like the idea of sharing our space with someone new but he’s having a much worse time than you are. Remember that he’s basically lost his human, she’s going an entire state away and there’s no telling when she’s going to come back for him.” Echo reasoned with him gently, Phyrros clung tightly to his shirt preventing him from setting his friend down to look him in the face.

 

“That just means he ought to behave like a guest. If he causes trouble just give him to one of your friends, Cindy likes animals.” Phyrros hissed far too irritably, Echo snorted and did his best not to laugh.

 

“Cindy can barely be responsible for herself let alone another living creature. Don’t let that well-dressed demeanor fool you. She’s is _almost_ as lazy as I am.” Echo told him with a smirk.

 

“Really? She keeps so clean.” Phyrros seemed to be in disbelief.

 

“Hah! You should see her room. You’ve only seen her when she’s expecting company or intends to go out. We’ll have a sleepover with the LeFusco’s some time and you’ll see.” Echo told him with a little grin, Phyrros seemed to of relaxed enough to let Echo go and just sit in his lap.

 

“What about Leslie then?” Phyrros suggested.

 

“I would but I don’t know if he could handle the transfer of homes so close together. He might dust from the stress.” Echo explained. “It would be cruel. We can have the others meet him and see if maybe he wants to go with them but it would have to be his decision and Beverly would have to okay it. She may not trust my friends with him.”

 

“What right does she have to say anything at all when she abandoned him in the first place?” Phyrros retorted with a scowl. Echo sighed and tried to think of what to say.

 

“Phyrros...sometimes...sometimes love just isn’t _enough_. Sometimes to do what’s best for someone you love, to do what’s _right_ you have to make sacrifices you otherwise wouldn’t. Sometimes to save someone you love you have to carve out your own heart, and sometimes even _that_ won’t be enough.” Echo explained solemnly. Phyrros looked up at Echo for a few moments in thoughtful silence before scoffing.

 

“That’s dumb. Don’t say dumb shit like that with that face.” Phyrros could not stand that Echo looked as though he knew exactly what he was talking about.

 

“Fine, fine. But for now you chill here. I’ll try and get Victor a little more comfortable and you can try the ‘good host’ thing again later.” Echo told him with a firm look.

 

“Oh whaaat? How come _I’m_ the one in trouble? He was rude!” Phyrros protested annoyed.

 

“You’re not in trouble Phyrros. But he isn’t either because he’s been thrust into a situation against his will and you really aren’t making it any easier for him.” Echo reasoned gently. Phyrros scoffed but got up and hopped down from the bed to go to his own house.

 

“Whatever. Just make sure your new _pet_ doesn’t make a mess of my kitchen.” Phyrros ordered.

 

“Yes Dear.” Echo replied rolling his eyes and standing up to leave the room, Phyrros growled at him but did not reply beyond that. Echo left the room and felt a little wary when he could hear nothing at all. He would have thought that Victor would watch the television or at least have gotten into the food by then. “Victor?”

 

Echo was met with only silence as he entered the living room and kitchen area. He looked around and felt a little uneasy that he could not seem to spot Victor at all, though his gaze falling upon Victor’s ridiculously large castle eased him somewhat. Surely Victor would have retreated to familiar ground in the face of so much change and upheaval. He walked over to the castle and knocked on the double doors gently.

 

“Victor? May I please speak with you?” Echo requested keeping his voice low and as soothing as he could make it, though he only sounded awkward to his own ears. The long stretch of silence continued and Echo sighed crossing his legs to sit down more comfortably. “Please Victor, I know you’re having a terrible time right now but I want to help.”

 

Echo would have continued trying to coax Victor out but the bitty randomly materialized in front of his face just an inch away with a terrible scowl and what looked like oil leaking from his eye sockets and open mouth. Echo squeaked and flinched back on reflex the sudden appearance startling him badly. He put a hand over his heart and tried to breath evenly.

“How could you possibly know anything about how I feel?” Victor demanded his voice twinging over itself with its dual tones and ragged nature. Echo sighed as he considered what to say to him.

 

“You’re right, I don’t know exactly how you feel...but I know what it’s like to be separated from someone you love...When I was young my parents got divorced...The thing was I didn’t like my birth father at all...he was... _very mean_. Unfortunately my little sister and I got stuck living with him and weren’t allowed to even talk to our mom over the phone for years. It was five years before Damian got in trouble and we were sent to live with our mom, she had been looking for us all that time.” Echo explained the bare bones of his issue, not really wanting to go into detail but wanting to relate to the small being listening to him rather intently.

 

“...He didn’t let you talk to her? At all?” Victor spoke in such a small voice. Echo shook his head.

 

“Nope. If we tried he’d lock us in a dark room for hours and poor Julia was terrified of the dark.” Echo shared the least damaging of the punishments. It was safe to share that one.

 

“...He sounds like an asshole.” Victor muttered, Echo laughed and nodded.

 

“He was a grade A dickbag. But, I’m not him and if you want to talk to your mom just let me know and we’ll give her a call. I want you to be comfortable here and maybe soon your ma will be able to come get you and bring you back home. For now think of this as...a sleepover. Yeah, it’ll be like a fun sleepover but last a for a while longer than a normal sleepover does.” Echo reasoned hopefully.

 

“A sleepover?” Victor seemed a little more comfortable with a sleepover than he had been thinking he was moving in with Echo.

 

“Yeah, there ya go. Things’ll be just fine. We’ll have a long sleepover and when your ma gets back on her feet again you’ll go home.” Echo reassured him, it was a lot to hope for honestly but Echo was not willing to lay down the cold facts just yet. Who knows, maybe Beverly really would get back up on her feet and bring the bitty back home.

 

“...Fine...” Victor sighed floating back into his castle through one of the walls.

 

Victor was not an unreasonable bitty, he did not like to fight with anyone. But this situation was horrible and he did not know what to make of Echo and his bully of a bitty. Echo seemed alright but Phyrros seemed like he would set him on fire first chance he got. He would need to be on guard around him at the very least. He did not want to worry his mother so he would try his best to make this work.

 

“Thanks for trying.” Echo said, he sighed and stood up his legs creaking a little as his joints stretched out.

 

Echo could only really hope that they would come together on their own. That they would learn to get along or at least tolerate each other. He did not even want to think about what would happen if he had to go to one of his friends for help with this. Leslie already had enough stress working two jobs and Allen would never let him hear the end of it. Stacy he was not totally sure about and Wulfae had already said having a bitty would be too weird for them.

 

Perhaps they could do some team building exercises? That worked for friends and family as well right?


	13. A New Set of Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sibling rivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of adding a third bitty to help back Echo up on fights. But I'm not sure any bitty could actually help and get along with all parties. If anyone has suggestions I'm open.

Echo stared at the words in front of him the letters blurring together as he fought to stay focused. A jaw-cracking yawn split his face and he sighed slumping further over his laptop and blanking out voluntarily, he was so bored and though he loved his job sometimes he wanted to scream and just chuck his laptop out of the nearest window. Unfortunately he had to be _reasonable_ and make _sane, adult_ decisions. Like working and not chucking his laptop out of the very tempting window.

 

A loud screeching caused him to jolt heart in his throat before he sighed his shoulders slumping again. He recognized that indignant shriek, Phyrros did something to Victor again and would need to be put in the ‘time out’ corner. He groaned loudly and flopped back his aching back hitting the soft mattress with a ‘whump’. He wondered if maybe he could just throw _himself_ out the window instead. No, they would likely just find a way to follow him and make him miserable in his next life too.

 

Closing the laptop quickly Echo hopped to his feet only for his vision to go dark and spotty and his legs to give out under him. He hit the soft carpet of his room with his knees and clutched at his head to get rid of the dizzy, woozy feeling. He blinked a couple times as his vision cleared and got up again more successfully the second time. The screaming and loud clatters made his eardrums throb, he used to have such a quiet life.

 

“If you two don’t knock it off I’m gonna sell you to the circus!” Echo shouted somewhat irrationally into the living room/kitchen where Victor was using his magic to hold a large frying pan and bat away purple fireballs all over the living room. He would never get that deposit back.

 

“He started it! He _always_ starts it!” Victor shrieked angrily pointing at a cackling Phyrros accusingly.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re a little bitch.” Phyrros teased with a wide grin, he was clearly enjoying this.

 

“I don’t care who started it I’m ending it!” Echo said firmly.

 

Echo marched forward and snatched Phyrros up into his hand, he cringed at the burning bites that were inflicted but stood firm and did not let go. He marched over to Victor and scooped him up as well despite his attempt to vanish before he got there the frying pan clattering to the linoleum floor. Echo angrily marched into the kitchen and sat Phyrros at one wall of the corner and Victor facing the other wall of the corner.

 

“You two are going to sit there for the duration of your time outs and think about why you are _literally_ _killing_ _me._ Phyrros _you_ are there for _ten_ minutes and Victor gets _five_.” Echo told them, Phyrros flared.

 

“Ugh what! How come he gets less time?” Phyrros protested despite not turning away from the corner.

 

“Because I know that _you_ are the one antagonizing him into reacting! I _told_ you both ‘no magic attacks in the house’ and you both deliberately disobey me _constantly_.” Echo explained agitated and actually getting angry at the two.

 

“How would you even _know_ that? You weren’t here!” Phyrros disputed almost turning to point at Echo in his own frustration.

 

“Because you always start it! You’re a huge jerk and you always do horrible things!” Victor shouted back cutting into the argument.

 

“Because I know you Phyrros and neither of you are as sly as you think you are. Lemme guess what happened. Phyrros said something about your mother just to rile you up. Then Victor hit you with the weird hand thing he does and you got mad that he retaliated and now we’re all here instead of doing something enjoyable.” Echo guessed, both bitties were quiet for a few moments.

 

“You don’t know for _sure_ that happened...” Victor muttered, clearly Echo had guessed correctly and now both of them were annoyed about how easily he deduced what happened.

 

“So now all three of us are going to sit here until Victor is released and then it’s just gonna be you, me, and the wall Phyrros. Quiet time starts now.” Echo said sternly.

 

This was probably the most boring part of punishment, having to sit and actually watch the two so they did not try and escape from time out early. He would much rather be napping but the bitty guide he read told him that structure was very important for their mental health and development. He had been reading up on everything he could find recently because he wanted to make Victor’s transition as painless as possible. Turns out there actually was not a lot of information available though, at least not as much as there was for literally everything else. There also was less official information as opposed to ‘educated opinions’ of other people that owned bitties and were winging it. While some of the information was useful, most of it was concerning.

 

“Alright Victor, you’re free to go.” Echo dismissed after the allotted time.

 

Phyrros growled and Victor faded out of sight as he rushed to float away. Nobody liked the corner, _nobody_. Echo’s eyes were burning a little and he had to keep himself from yawning three times already before the ten minutes were finally up. Echo sighed and reached out a hand to hold it just beside Phyrros, the bitty spotted his hand out of the corner of his gaze and he only turned his head away angrily.

 

“Phyrros, you have to stop antagonizing him. You’re the big brother now, it’s your job to take _care_ of him not make him _miserable_.” Echo spoke softly as he withdrew his hand, Phyrros spun on his heel and glared up at his human.

 

“That sack of bones is no brother of mine!” Phyrros hissed sparks flying from his head.

 

“Phyrros, he’s going to be part of the family...at least for a little while. You can’t keep this up forever. You’re only causing yourself and everyone else unnecessary stress. Please...for my sake, will you try to be less of a dick to him?” Echo pleaded with Phyrros gently a sad frown on his too tired face. Phyrros seemed to deflate slightly at the look on Echo’s face and his words.

 

“...Fine.” Phyrros said softly crossing his arms. Echo sighed his shoulders slumped.

 

“You told me you would be nicer before and you still haven’t...” Echo told him sadly, Phyrros felt guilty as he continued. “I really wish I could believe you.”

 

“...I promise. I won’t start fights with him anymore.” Phyrros did not like feeling as though it was his fault that his human was so worn and weary. Echo smiled at him as warmly as he always had and Phyrros perked up a little.

 

“Thank you, I know you can be a gentleman. You’ve got the makings of a real charmer in you.” Echo said reaching out to hold his hand in front of his bitty. Phyrros nodded and climbed into the hand.

 

“Of course I do, I _am_ a gentleman,” Phyrros scoffed turning his nose up at Echo. “Now take me to the couch. You have yet to watch Kitchen Nightmares with me like you said you would.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Echo agreed all too easily and shuffled over to the couch to lay against the plush cushions and grab his controllers.

 

Echo set Phyrros on his leg so they could watch the show together. Echo had not forgotten about Victor, no he just had no idea how to approach him after such a fight. He did not want to seem too pushy and overbearing, it would not due to smother him after all. Still his eyes flicked over to the castle every now and then as he remained concerned about the bitty’s well-being. After a few moments he actually felt a soft pressure on his hand causing him to startle and look down, luckily he had not jerked his hand away like his first impulse had demanded as Victor was latched onto his fingers watching the touching mending of familial bonds on Kitchen Nightmares. Echo relaxed smiling softly as he gently rubbed his thumb on Victor’s soft somewhat tangible back, only his bones were tangible the black smoke flowing around his thumb instead.

 

“Pathetic! They should all be fired! Why is he even working with those fools!” Phyrros snarled entirely too focused on the program. Echo bit back a laugh though he was unable to contain his smile, Phyrros always got so heated about his cooking shows.

 

“It would have been easier for him if he did do that but some people want to hold onto their family so tightly they end up smothering them.” Echo explained, at least that was what he was gleaning from the bits and pieces he picked up on the episode.

 

“Fuck ‘em! They’re all useless waste’s of space and they’re bleeding him dry! None of them give a fuck about him _or_ the restaurant so they should just _leave_.” Phyrros denied all too easily unwilling to see the emotion aspect of such things.

 

“They _do_ care about him. Some people just have a little more trouble showing love than others.” Echo said shaking his head.

 

“You don’t just _abandon_ someone you love even if they _are_ an asshole.” Victor cut in from where he sat curled into Echo’s hand, Echo frowned a little concerned about the vehemence of the statement. It seemed he was moving onto the anger stage...or perhaps he had been there already.

 

“Hah! Cut loose everyone that isn’t useful.” Phyrros countered hardly paying attention to Victor anymore, Victor remained quiet and that concerned Echo more than the earlier statement.

 

“Life isn’t so simple as that. It’s hard...life is so hard and no one understands.” Echo sighed leaning back further into the soft cushions. He would need to allow this to all play out, there was nothing he could do if they were not ready to listen after all. He could only hope that no one got too hurt by what was to come.


	14. Echo's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No use crying over spilled milk.

“I am ready for death.” Echo decided laying on the floor staring blankly at the cieling.

“Don’t be so dramatic it’s only milk.” Phyrros scoffed turning his nose up at his human. Victor simply pat his cheek sympathetically.

“Milk in my laptop! My livelihood! My soulmate!” Echo wailed rubbing his closed eyes under his glasses. Victor blurt out a small laugh at that.

“Echo the laptop isn’t your soulmate.” Victor disagreed shaking his head and chuckling.

“Yes he iiiiis! His name was Alfreeeed! He’s been my husband since highschohooohooool!” Echo sobbed a little over dramatically. He was very aware of how ridiculous he was being but laptops were expensive and he was already hemorrhaging money at this point.

“Shut the fuck up you whiney piece of shit. I’ve already dried it out for you. Just let it sit for another day to be sure and it might be fine.” Phyrros sneered, Echo pulled his hands away from his eyes to blink stupidly at his grimby for a moment. He beamed so suddenly that Phyrros flared in surprise.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Echo squealed scooping Phyrros into his hands to smother him in kisses. Phyrros shouted in protest and squirmed to get away, the spookster covered his mouth tightly with skeletal hands to stifle his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to contact the author for anything or you would like more info about Echo and his oc friends/family I made a blog for Echo. I even hand-drew a picture of Echo myself.
> 
> https://xlimbosxechox.tumblr.com/


End file.
